


The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl

by MaxTV1234



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Nut Job (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTV1234/pseuds/MaxTV1234
Summary: Twelve year old child Alex Koizumi goes on an adventure with his eight year old sister, Carrie Koizumi, , his park animal family, Surly, Andie, The Bruisers, Mole, and his new friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock to become Pokemon Masters. They'll encounter many rivals, foes, and make new friends. Will Alex and Ash make their dreams come true? Find out in the exciting series of The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl.





	1. Prologue - A New Beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> The Nut Job belongs to Toonbox Entertainment and Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and the characters, except my OCs, belongs to their respective creators.

* * *

_In the Faraway Sinnoh Region, there lives a beautiful city called Oakton, where animals lives there, not Pokemon. What are animals you asked? They creatures that are just like Pokemon except they don't have any powers like them. Animals used to inhabit our world but not until Pokemon came to and widely populated the entire world. Since then, animals were going on the brink of extinction. Now only 150 animals live here today in the wonderful world of Pokemon. But that's when my story begins._

_**Somewhere in Oakton City** _

[ _**Twinleaf Town - (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j2DU8b6rgU)

Many people were busy minding their own business like shopping, going to work, or other stuff. Meanwhile, a figure was seen walking pass from the people, they didn't even notice or care about a small figure covering himself in a brown cloak and had a red scarf with him. Yep, that was me. 

My name is Alex Koizumi, I'm twelve years old, old enough to become a Pokemon Trainer, but I rather not go on a journey, I love to see different kind of Pokemon and stuff but I rather not. After all, I have to look after my Park family, and why do I say 'Park' family...well you see-

"Psst! Alex!" Oh wait, I guess I'll have to answer my question later, anyway, a purple squirrel got out of my scarf alongside a blue rat. No there not Pokemon, they just animals. So anyway, that voice you heard ago was from my father figure, Surly Squirrel, and the small blue rat is uncle Buddy. 

"Yeah dad?" I asked whispering to him so that nobody can hear us. Yeah, that's right, I can talk to both Pokemon and animals, there's nothing wrong with that right?

"Is nobody watching?" Surly asked. I looked around and saw that everybody weren't even noticing me. "Nope." I responded back. 

"Good, Buddy you ready?" Surly asked him. Buddy nodded his head as he jumped out of my scarf and headed towards the food market. Surly raised his paw up and started counted down. 5...4...3....2....

"AAHHHHHHH!".....1. Everybody started to run away in fear of Uncle Buddy. While everybody panicked in fear, me and Surly grabbed as many food from the food stand, I'm surprise that these people don't even bother to even look back to see what's happening. 

"Alright, that's everything, let's get out of here!" I said which Surly nodded in agreement. He whistled to get Buddy's attention to let him that we succeeded in our heist. Buddy ran back and gave Surly a hi-five. They both hopped onto my scarf and we ran off before either Animal Control or the police found us. 

We ran straight back to Liberty Park ,AKA, my home. We walked into the further reaches to the Park since nobody even bothers to go to that place anyway. We walked underneath a bridge, which I have to say the best place to enjoy the scenery. There was a small river that I can a bath and play around the lovely green grass. 

"Okay everyone, we're back!" I called out, attracting many of the park animals to come and enjoy some of the grub. I took off my cloak, revealing myself with spiky hazel hair with a ahoge, and wears a short sleeve black jacket that I don't bother to put and underneath it was a red T-Shirt and brown pants and brown sandals.  Anyway, many of the park animals showed up to eat some of the food, there were squirrels, mice, chipmunks, and groundhogs. 

"Surly! Buddy! Alex!" Well speak of the devil. A red squirrel walked over, amazed to see so much food we brought back, that's Andie, she's my mother-figure. "Wow, you guys really went full out on the food." Andie said amazed to see how much food we stole.

"Yeah I know, after all, I'm always amazing." Surly said making a mocking bow to her. We laughed at his sarcasm until I noticed that we're missing a few more people.

"Hey where's Carrie?" I asked curious to know where she went. Andie was about to respond until all of a sudden, a hole appeared, showing a young hazel haired girl wearing a pink tank top and a black skirt, underneath it were white shorts she was wearing, also she had pink sandals on her feet. Anyway, she came out of the hole with three groundhogs, both of them were male and small one was female. Alongside them were a little hedgehog-like Pokemon with green fur on its back and white underneath its body, including a little pink flower on its forehead.

"There are you Carrie, where were you and Shaymin at?" I asked. "Oh we were busy playing underground with Uncle Johnny, Uncle Jimmy, and Aunt Jamie." Carrie explained. This was my little sister, Carrie, she's the 'adventuring' type of girl who loves all kind of Pokemon and animals. So you're probably wondering, how are two humans living in a park full of animals, well I think it's best if I can answer those questions next time.

"I hope you guys didn't mind letting play with you all." Andie said.

"Nah, she was okay, it was actually fun playing with her." Jamie said smiling happily.

"Yeah, after all, we do need another strong person in the group, well besides Alex." Johnny said stretching his back a little. I rolled my eyes playfully at that remark he made. 

"So when do we be promoted to full time babysitters?" Jimmy asked Surly.

"Hmm..how about never? Because I would never you guys as babysitters, well besides Jamie." Surly said with a smirk. Jamie felt proud that she was more responsible that my two other uncles. 

"Aw rats..." Jimmy said feeling depressed at that he was rejected.

"So now that we're all here, what do you know?" Surly asked.

"To be honest with you dad, I don't know. I rather sit back and relax underneath the nice sun." I said laying down on the ground while everyone else enjoy eating their meal. I already ate while on the way here so I don't have to worry about being starve to death.

"Aww, come on Alex, can't we just play around?" Carrie asked wanting to go around the park to play again.

"Just let me take my nap sis, and we can go and play." I said as I let out a sigh and was about to head to sleep.

"Yeah..I could go for a nap." Surly said as he let out a yawn. Shaymin walked towards me and slept right next to me. Shaymin's been my best friend, we're like brothers, we met two years ago when we were living in this park with Surly and the gang. About how many years me and Carrie lived with them? About three years? How in the world did we survive? Well you see-

BAM!

[ _**New Classmates of the Dead - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ijoiffic39s)

What the heck?! We looked to the sky to see a giant explosion occurred, many of the park animals either ran or hide away in fear of the explosion. "Whoa, what the heck was that?!" Johnny asked seeing the explosion. "I don't know Uncle Johnny, but I'll find out! Shaymin, let's go!" I said as Shaymin hopped onto my shoulder. "Shay min min!" Shaymin said that he'll be okay.

"Alex wait!" I turned around to see Carrie, wanting to go as well. "Let me come too!"

"I'm sorry sis, but you have to stay here." I told her sternly. Carrie became surprised that I would't let her come with me.

"Oh come on, I'll be okay." Carrie whined.

"No, stay here. I'll be right back." I said as me and Shaymin left, but not until Surly and Buddy followed me.

"Hey wait, we're coming too!" Surly yelled out as he and Uncle Buddy hopped onto my other shoulder and into my scarf. 

"Okay, just be okay dad, Uncle Buddy." I said feeling worried that something might happen to them.

"Kid, do you even know who you talking to?" Surly asked slyly. I rolled my eyes at that remark and headed to where the explosion occurred. As we left, I heard Andie called out and said "Just be careful you guys!" We turned back to her and nodded our heads to her. "We'll be alright Andie, just head back to the Mill in case something happens!" Surly called out to her as we began to run to where the explosion occurred, though I wonder what caused that explosion in the first place?

[ _**Destiny Islands - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b72un6Hc-sE)

We arrived on the docks of Oakton City, this is where we saw the explosion, but there's seem to be nothing hear. That's odd, there's no way I could've imagine it, even Surly and the rest of the park animals saw it. Shaymin looked around and became worried about me. I petted her head and said "Don't worry Shaymin, I'm a-okay." I said which made Shaymin feeling a little better by smiling softly.  

"Alex!" I turned and saw Surly and Buddy running back to me.

"Dad! Uncle Buddy! Did you find anything?" I asked.

"No, apparently, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong around here." Surly said as he put his paw in thought. Buddy nodded his head in agreement with that, that has to be wrong, I could've swear that we saw an explosion around here. 

"Well that's impossible, I could've swear we saw it around here." I said in disbelief.

"I know Alex, I'm just confused as you..." Surly let out a sigh and said "Well I guess we won't find anything here, let's head back to the park." Surly said as he and Buddy hopped onto my shoulder and into my scarf. Oh well, we searched for nothing, let's go home and-

  
"Pikachu!" Huh? We turned to see a boy with a red hat and wearing a blue jacket running towards us, alongside him was a purple monkey with a hand for a tail, I think that's an Aipom and did he just say Pikachu? 

"Hey wait!" I called out. The boy noticed me and walk towards me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, you see, my Pikachu was just captured by thieves, but suddenly a explosion appeared and caused Pikachu to fall somewhere around here." The boy asked. I looked at him in shock to hear that something like that. Someone was trying to steal his Pikachu, whoever did this is gonna pay. Nobody hurts Pokemon and gets away with this...nobody...

"I see, let me help you then." I asked seriously, making the boy surprised about what I said.

"R-really?" He asked. I nodded my head as I wanted to help him, something about him tells me that he truly cares about his Pikachu, but just to be sure, I'll keep an eye on him. Just then, Surly, Buddy, and Shaymin popped out of my scarf and looked at me in disbelief.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" Surly asked in shock. The boy became shocked to see them, probably never seen animals before or even a Mythical Pokemon. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about.

"Whoa, what are those?" The boy asked as he took something out of his pocket. It was a red scanner or something like that as he opened it up and scanned them.

 _"Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon. The Blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it. Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers."_  Wait, is that...a Pokedex..I heard about them but I thought I would never see one up close. Ash then turned to Surly and Buddy and scanned them.

 _"Pokemon unknown, no data."_ The machine said as it didn't identified Surly nor Buddy.

"What? No data?" He asked in confusion.

"That's because they're not Pokemon, they're animals." I said making him even more confused.

"Animals? You mean, creatures that aren't Pokemon?" He asked. I nodded my head in response. "Huh, never thought I seen those before, I thought animals were extinct?" He asked.

"Well you see, in the Sinnoh Region, people decided to help preserve the animal population, as if right now, there's only 150 animals that are still alive in this day." I explained. He became amazed to hear something like that happen.

"Wow, that's so cool!" 

"Oh uh...thanks...um..." Well this was awkward, we literally meet each other and we already don't know each other names.

"Oh that's right, my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town." The boy known as Ash introduced himself. 

"Ash Ketchum? What kind of name is that?" Surly asked which Buddy shrugged his shoulders to know what that means.

"Hey my name seems fine to me." Ash responded until he realized that he was directly talking to the purple squirrel, which surprised me as well.

"Wait, did he just say something?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"And you can understand what he's saying? I thought I can understand them!" I don't believe it, how is this possible?!

"Wait, you can understand what they're saying?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, nobody could talk to animals and Pokemon except me and my sister." I explained until I slipped up about my sister.

"Oh cool, you have a sister?" Ash asked.

"Y-yeah that's right, but that's not important right now, we need to go find Pikachu now." I said wanting to forget and try to help him find his Pikachu before saying "Oh my name is Alex Koizumi." I said introducing himself.

"Alright Alex, let's go find Pikachu!" Ash said which I nodded my head in head as we headed our way to find them. I just hope Carrie and the others don't get worried about us.

_**Meanwhile in Liberty Park  
Carrie's POV** _

Ugh...I'm so bored. I've been waiting all day for my big brother, daddy, and uncle Buddy to come back and they're still aren't back yet. Everybody, including me, were back in the mill, waiting for daddy, Uncle Buddy, and Alex to come back. 

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Andie asked feeling worried that something bad happen.

"I don't know Andie, but I feel as though something bad must've happen to them.." I turned to see Andie talking with Uncle Mole as they began to feel worried. I noticed that everyone in the mill began to feel concern and worried what might happen to Alex, Daddy, and Uncle Buddy.

"I mean there's a good chance they could've been ran over, attacked by rats, squashed by humans, or caged and captured or..."

"Mole!" Andie yelled at him in anger

"Sorry! Just saying." 

"Aw don't worry you guys.." We turned to a pug and a french bulldog and their puppies, who seemed to be not worried about the situation. Those were Precious, she was the pug, and that french bulldog was Frankie. They were my mommy and daddy's friends.

"I'm sure Surly, Alex, and Buddy are okay, you just need to have faith in them." Precious said still believe that they're alright. "Yeah, you just gotta have faith in them." Frankie said.

Everyone agreed as they began to relax but not me as I want to go out and find them myself. If something did happen to them, well I have no choice then.

"Well if so, let's go find them!" I proclaimed, much to their shock.

"WHAT?!" All the park animals became shocked to hear that.

"Carrie, you can't! You remember what Alex said!" Mommy said reminding me of Alex telling me to stay put.

"Yeah I mean, you don't want him to look for you all over the city, right?" Jimmy asked. I looked with a determined expression and a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, after all, I always do want to explore more of the city after all." I said making the animals fall over in anime-style.

"I guess there's no convincing you, is there?" Johnny asked. I nodded my head in response.

"Alright then, we'll come you so that we can watch you." Mommy said before she turned to the rest of the park animals. 

"We'll be right back everyone, now I need someone to look after the park while we're gone." Mommy said until another voice called out.

"I shall watch over the park Andie." We turned to a small white mouse with blue eyes. His name is Mr. Feng, he was known for being Liberty's Park greatest Kung Fu Master, me and Alex sometimes go to his Tai Chi lessons to learn peace and harmony. 

"Thank you Mr. Feng, we'll be right when we find Surly, Alex, and Buddy." Mommy said hopping onto my shoulder. Mr. Feng and the rest of his army nodded their heads as Mr. Feng said "Do not worry Andie, we'll make sure nothing happens to the park while you and your friends are gone." Mr. Feng said giving her a bow. We nodded our heads as Mommy, Uncle Mole, Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Johnny, Aunt Jamie and Precious decided to tag along with me to find Alex, Daddy, and Uncle Buddy. They decided to stay inside of my backpack and Precious will use her nose tracker to smell out where they went.

"Frankie, watch the pups while I go help as well." Precious said. Frankie nodded his head in agreement to watch their cute little puppies.

"Okay we'll be right back, bye everyone!" I happily waved at them. Everybody wished me good luck and so we headed our way to find my big brother, hopefully he's not into trouble.

* * *

[ _**Route 201 - (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ajhgkYFCG0)

"Um...Precious, are you sure Alex went this way?" I asked feeling unsure because we were outside of Oakton City.

"Don't worry Carrie, my nose has never let me down before." Precious said happily.

"Yeah, that's what you said a while ago." Mole said rolling his eyes. We were walking in Route 201, which was outside of Oakton City, I think I remember some people saying that this route consist of low-level wild Pokemon and its a pathway that leads to either Twinleaf Town or Sandgem Town, and Lake Verity, which says to has a very special Pokemon like Shaymin. 

"I don't know you guys, I feel as though we're going the wrong way. We should head back." Mommy said feeling worried about this. We were about to respond until all of a sudden, we saw electricity coming from the end of the pathway.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, only one way to find out!" I said as we ran towards to where that light came from. We finally arrived to see a yellow mouse with red cheeks looking badly hurt and there was a blue penguin-like Pokemon standing alongside a blue hair girl wearing a white hat. Wait? She has a Pokemon with her, does that mean she's a Pokemon Trainer?

"Hey, you're gonna pay for that you know!" The girl said getting irritated all of a sudden. Pikachu began to feel afraid as he ran away from her and headed towards our direction. I felt as though Pikachu became afraid so I walk towards him and picked him up.

"Hey there Pikachu, you okay?" I asked making Pikachu feel relax all of a sudden. Andie and the others came out of the bag and became surprised to see Pikachu.

"Aw, he's so cute." Jamie said staring at awe at the sight of Pikachu.

"Hey..." We looked to see the blue hair girl walking towards us.

"Does that Pikachu belongs to you?" She asked. I got up, still holding Pikachu in my hands, I became curious on who she was. I never seen a Pokemon trainer before.

"Um..hello?" My thoughts were cutoff as she tried to get my attention.

"H-huh, oh sorry, I was thinking about something ms...." Oh that's right, I didn't know her name.

"Oh my name is Dawn, this is my friend, Piplup." The girl known as Dawn introduced herself alongside her Pokemon friend, Piplup.

"Pip piplup." Piplup stood out in a proud position. Huh, guess this one is the bold type.

"Oh hello there, nice to meet you, I'm Carrie." I introduced myself feeling quite excited to see one.

"Wow, this girl is quite tall, almost tall as Alex." Johnny said pointing at Dawn. Dawn became surprised to see my animal family next to me as she said "Whoa, aren't these animals? I thought animals were extinct, I guess I was wrong." Dawn said bending down to their height.

"Hi there little guys." Dawn said smiling softly at them.

"Nice to meet you too Dawn." Andie said bowing to her. Dawn widened her eyes in shock all of a sudden.

"W-whoa, did this little squirrel just say something?!" I became surprised for Dawn hear what Mommy's saying.

"W-what?! You can hear them talk too? I thought me and big brother could only hear what Pokemon and animals are saying." I said raising a brow. Dawn became quite confused on what I meant as she was about to respond until Pikachu ears to start to pick up something.

"Pika..." Pikahchu looked around in worried, now that you mention it, I feel as though someone is about to jump out of those bushes.

"Wonder what's up with this Pokemon?" Mole asked. Just then, multiple Pokemon popped out of the bushes. I was able to identify them since I read a book about them, they were a Cacnea, a Seviper, a Dustox, and a Wobbuffet and a Mime Jr. 

[ **_Exisal Tribe - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkwyeMxo4vA&list=PLAC6InqwecJ2uffwgyKO1YxDMzfBKmtYC&index=61)

"What are they all doing here?" Dawn asked, startled to see new Pokémon! Just then, Meowth appeared!

"They're my Pikachu crew!" Meowth cackled. Whoa, a talking Meowth, never seen one of those before! Dawn and I were so surprised as she checked her weird gadget she had in her hand.

 _"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It sleeps a lot during daytime, and during the nighttime, it becomes active, moving around, in its territory."_ It said, so it explains what Meowth is, huh, kinda amazing.

"And that blabberbox won't tell you about, was not only the cream of the Poké-crop, I'm the king of the cutie, too!" Meowth explained.

"What the?! How is a Pokemon talking?!" Johnny exclained. Meowth noticed Andie and the others as he became confused on who they were. Just then, two strange people came by, one had pink hair and the other had blue hair.

"Eureka!"The pink hair lady cried out.

"Looks like we struck Pikachu gold!" The blue hair man snickered. Then, the trio saw me and Dawn as they let out smirks.

"Little girls, you really shouldn't be playing around with Pokéballs like that, you know." The pink hair lady said taunting Dawn.

"You might 'Poké' a Pokemon size out!" The blue hair man joked.

"Wobbuffet!" A Wobbuffet agreed, wait, where did that Wobbuffet come from?

"Um, who are these people?" Precious asked as she titled her head in confusion.

"I have no idea." Andie said blinking in surprise to see these strangers.

"There is no room in this forest for yet another thief. We've been after Pikachu so long, we're trademark!" The woman explained.

"But, thanks to your unwilling, you made our job much easier!" The blue hair man explained, smiling. Pikachu became annoyed as he jump from my arms and shocked the evil trio with a Thunderbolt!

"Oppose to cute little rosy super-charged cheeks, that leaves the closest to branch!" The pink hair lady muttered. The trio recovered quick, which allowed them to order their Pokemon to attack Pikachu!

Pikachu managed to dodge every attack, but grew very exhausted and weak! Poor Pikachu, we have to do something.

"Dawn, can't you do something?" I asked. Dawn looked at me with a serious expression.

"Don't worry, leave it to me!" Dawn then turned to Piplup and said "Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Piplup nodded his head and shot multiple bubbles at the Pokemon, literally blowing them away.

"Who are you? Their Mom?!" The weird blue hair man shouted with annoyance.

"Look! This Pikachu doesn't like you, whoever you are!" Dawn retorted. They began to smirk at us as they started to do something.

"Prepare for trouble, are you out of the room?"

"Make it double, those ones who are the real corps."

"And evils hold the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"With Meowth, that's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Whenever's there peace around..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Is there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Never heard of you." Me and Dawn stated in unison. That made Team Rocket fall apart, so their names are Jessie and James, wonder who they are.

"The nerve of those twerpettes! Not knowing who we are!" Jessie shrieked with annoyance.

"I wonder if she knows where we are?" James asked, standing up.

"Just outside of Sandgem Town!" Dawn answered.

"The Sinnoh region! How could I forgot!" James gasped.

"You never could grab long distances." Jessie snorted.

"Wait, what's a Team Rocket?" I asked.

"Team Rocket are gonna be the ones who's gonna rule the world, that's what Team Rocket is little girl!" Jessie exclaimed before noticing my animal family. "And just what are those?" Jessie asked.

"We're animals, what do you expect you old hag!" Jamie said calling her names. Jessie began to grew angry at what Aunt Jamie said.

"The nerve of you, how dare you call me an old hag!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Wait, you can understand too?!" I exclaimed. But this doesn't make sense, how can they understand them? I thought me and Alex could understand them.

"Hold on, animals?" James began to think when he finally said "Aw yes, animals, they were creatures similar to Pokemon, except they don't have powers like Pokemon. Though I thought animals were extinct when the Pokemon started populated across the world." James said.

"No, they're still alive, just 150 of them are still and are living in Liberty Park." I said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that bub?" Uncle Johnny said crunching his knuckles.

"Listen, I don't know why you're after Pikachu but we won't allow that, so just leave us alone." Mommy said getting all angry at them.

 "I agree with this little red squirrel, I find it awfully hard to believe that this Pikachu belongs to you! For starters, why isn't Pikachu safely inside its Pokéball?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

"Aw who cares, what matters we're not only gonna catch Pikachu, but that Piplup and those animals too!" Jessie said. Oh no, they're gonna go capture them as well. "Seviper! Use Wrap!" Jessie ordered. The Poison Type Pokémon wrapped its coil around Piplup, squeezing him!

"Piplup!" Dawn gasped.

"Say, that blue Pokémon looks catchable!" Jessie sneered.

"And with the Pikachu to the boss, yellow and blue will make some green!" Meowth cackled.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn pleaded.

Piplup tried to attack, but couldn't with Seviper tightening the wrap! I have to do something.

"Precious, can't you help?!" I asked.

"Don't worry, leave it to me!" Precious began charging towards Seviper and bit her tail, causing her to scream in agony. Piplup was release but was badly injured.

"Piplup!" Dawn picked up Piplup and became sad. I couldn't help but feel bad for them. I turned back to them in anger.

"Why are you doing this?! What did Pikachu and Piplup done to you?!" I asked angrily.

"Listen little twerpette, we don't have time with you!" Jessie said.

"Yeah that's right, so beat it!" James said smirking at me.

"We gotta do something and fast!" Mole said hiding inside my backpack.

"Yeah but how?" Jimmy asked. I looked around until I notice a big yellow bee-like Pokemon sleeping on a tree. Wait, that's it!

"Um, excuse me Mr. Beedrill!" I called out to him. Beedrill woke up and noticed me as it flew next to me, much to both Dawn's and Team Rocket's surprised. "Can you help us by getting those big old meanies out of here?" I asked him. Beedrill nodded his head as it called out to its other companions. Once so, the whole Beedrill swarm appeared from the tree where the Beedrill came from. Team Rocket screamed in shock to see what they're witnessing.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Who cares, just run!" Jessie said running for her life. James, Meowth, and the rest of their Pokemon began running away from the Beedrill swarm as they screamed "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAIN!" We watched them running off in a distance from the Beedrill swarm before they were long gone.

[ **_La Pace - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXsGcDwl86g&t=72s)

"Those guys are strange." Aunt Jamie said bluntly.

"Yeah, but I'm glad they're gone." Andie said letting out a sigh before turning to me.

"It's a good thing that you were able to convince those Beedrill to help us." Mommy said smiling softly at me. I blushed lightly and let out a happy smile and gave them a big hug.

"Yay hugs!" Precious jumped on me before saying "Oooh! Even better, hugs and face licks!" Precious licking my face, much to my amusement. Everyone then gave me a hug and were happy to see me alright. I then noticed Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu staring at me in shock.

"Oh...how long were you guys staring at me?" I asked.

"That was amazing, how did you convince that Beedrill to help?" Dawn asked.

"Oh well I asked him to help, why, is there something wrong with that?" I asked. 

"No, it's just that I'm surprise that a little girl like you can talk to Pokemon!" Dawn said amazed to learn about my gift.

"Thank you, me and my big brother are good at talking to both animals and Pokemon, well at least I thought we can talk to animals." I said before a little tired after we went through. 

"Yeah, but right now, we should continue our search on finding Alex, Surly, and Buddy." Mommy said reminding us on why we're here.

"Oh yeah, I forgot why we're here." Mole said popping out of my backpack.

"Alex?" Dawn asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

"He's my big brother, he heard an explosion ago and went with Daddy and Uncle Buddy to find out what it was, but haven't return. We went to look for them but we got lost and couldn't find our way back to Oakton City." I explained. 

"I see, well it's dangerous to be travelling alone without any protection." Dawn said angering my family.

"Hey, we're here, we were watching over her!" Uncle Jimmy exclaimed.

"I meant having a Pokemon by her side." Dawn said blankly which they all sweat-dropped upon realizing this.

"Oh....right." Jimmy said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Well anyway, we need to bring both Piplup and Pikachu back to the Pokemon Center, so I think it's best if you guys stay with me until we find your big brother." Dawn said rubbing her head.

"And daddy and Uncle Buddy?" I asked.

"Right, them too!" Dawn said as she returned Piplup inside her Pokeball. Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder as I petted her head, much to his joy.

"Alright everyone, let's take a break for a while, and continue our search later." Andie explained. Everyone nodded their heads as they headed inside of my backpack. 

"And you can leave it to me to find a Pokemon Center, just follow me!" Precious said as she began sniffing out to where the Pokemon Center was.

"You know, I'm still confuse on how I can hear animals talking but I guess we'll solve this little mystery later when we find Pikachu's trainer." Dawn said, but I became confused on what she meant on Pikachu's trainer.

"So Pikachu has a trainer?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I tried to catch it, the Pokeball didn't respond so that means it must've belong to someone, so we'll just have to find them." Dawn explained. 

"Okay then, well let's go and Pikachu's trainer." I said which Dawn and Piplup nodded in agreement. As we followed Precious as she tried to help out by following a scent that could possibly leads to a Pokemon Center, I began to think about what could've happen to Alex and Daddy and Uncle Buddy.

"I just hope they're alright..." I muttered sadly. Mommy and Pikachu noticed my sad expression and rub my cheek to cheer me up, which of course make me feel a lot better. Well I did say that I wanted to explore much more of the Sinnoh Region and it looks like I finally got my chance to do so.

**_And so, it looks like Alex and Carrie are separated on helping our heroes find each other. Will Alex, Surly, Buddy, and Ash find Pikachu? Can Carrie, Dawn, Piplup, Andie and the rest of the park animals reunite Pikachu with Ash? Is this the end of Team Rocket? Find out next time on The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl._ **

* * *

_**So I hope you guys enjoy this, anyway for this explanation on why I decided to put normal animals in the Pokemon universe is because when I watch the old Pokemon series, I always keep hearing Ash and his friends referencing some animals from the real world and they always eat hamburgers and meat. So I thought I could put normal animals in this fanfic, and why I decided to use the Nut Job in Pokemon, well its because it's my favorite movie and Will Arnett is my favorite movie star, so can you please write nice comments, I'm still an Amateur writer. Until then, Bye-onara until the next chapter.** _


	2. Chapter 1 - When Worlds Collide

_**Last time on The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl, our new heroes, Alex and Carrie Koizumi, were enjoying their lives in Liberty Park with their Park Family, until suddenly, a huge explosion was seen on the shores of Oakton City. With curiosity and fear on who it was, Alex, his foster-father, Surly Squirrel, and his pal, Buddy, headed to the shore, only to meet with Pallet Town's number #1 Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum, who seems to be looking for his Pikachu. Alex decided to join him on his search for Pikachu, much to Surly's dismay and Buddy's joy. Later, Carrie, Andie, The Bruisers, Mole, and Precious leave Oakton City in hopes of finding Alex, Surly, and Buddy as they have been gone for a long time. They eventually encountered, Dawn, a new Pokemon Trainer from Twinleaf Town, her partner, Piplup, and Ash's longtime friend, Pikachu. They encountered Team Rocket, who once again, were blasting off once again. Now Carrie and the park gang travels with Dawn in hopes of finding Alex, Surly, Buddy, and Pikachu's trainer.** _

  
_**Carrie's POV**_  
"So is this a Pokemon Center, Dawn?" I asked curious looking around the room, we were inside this place Dawn calls a Pokemon Center, where they heal Pokemon, with a very nice lady gladly helping Pikachu and Piplup.

 "Well yeah Carrie, it's a place where you can heal Pokemon, don't you have one from where you came from?" Dawn asked curiously. Well actually, no, I've never seen one before.

"Well actually, no." Mommy answered back to her.

"Really? Well I guess I can understand since you guys have no Pokemon at Oakton, right?" Dawn guessed. Mommy nodded back to her in response. Everyone got out my bag and gaze around the room.

"Hey, well I have to say this place does look nice." Uncle Johnny said gazing around the room. Uncle Jimmy noticed a nearby sofa and jumped on it.

"And quite relaxing as well." He said laying down on the sofa. 

"Oh wait, I forgot!" Dawn said as she ran towards the phone. Wonder what's up? Me and mommy walked towards her while the others were enjoying what's inside the Pokemon Center.

[ _ **Professor Rowan - (Pokemon Platinum)**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9X6LX_f4TeA)  
We saw Dawn dialing something on that..weird machine as she waited. "Dawn? What are you doing?" I asked. Dawn was surprised to see me and mommy as she let out a sigh and said "Oh, I'm just calling the professor to tell him what's happening." Dawn explained.

"Okay, but what's that thing you're using?" I asked not knowing what it is. Dawn raised a brow and answered "It's a phone booth, you know, you use it to call someone you want to talk to." Dawn said furthering her explanation. 

"I'm sorry, but Carrie..isn't familiarize with machines." Mommy said sweat-dropping.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked the red squirrel. She nodded her head to answer her question which made Dawn look at me. What? All I did was answer a question. Suddenly, the screen on the 'phone booth' started to open, revealing a really old man.

"Ah, Dawn, it's so good to see you again, how's Piplup?" He asked.

"Oh everything is going okay, I'm just having some trouble on catching some Pokemon." Dawn said feeling sad. The old man closed his eyes for a minute and said "I see, well don't worry Dawn, I'm sure you'll be able catch one someday." He said smiling towards her, which Dawn nodded back to him. 

"Oh right, one more thing. We found a lost Pikachu in the forest, it belongs to a trainer." Dawn said getting serious.

"I see, and you're looking for its trainer, correct?" He asked. Dawn nodded and said "Right, and these goons called Team Rocket are trying to capture Pikachu, but thankfully, we had some help." Dawn said adressing me, mommy, and the others. The old man noticed me and became quite curious.

"I see, and that little girl is who helped you, correct Dawn?" He asked. Dawn turned to me, gesturing me and Mommy to walked up to the booth.

"Yes Professor Rowan, this is Carrie, I found her wandering around Route 201 with a bunch of animals." Dawn explained. I waved happily at him and said "Hello there." I said which Rowan laughed and waved back at me.

"Hello there Carrie, tell me, what were you doing around Route 201?" He asked.

"Well me and my family were looking for my big brother and daddy and Uncle Buddy, but we got lost as we accidentally left Oakton City." I explained. Mr. Rowan began to think for a while until I asked him another question.

"Um? Excuse me, Mr. Rowan." I asked, which he open his eyes again.

"Yes, Carrie?" He asked.

"I wonder...if you could understand what Mommy is saying?" I said, much to Dawn's surprise and Mr. Rowan's confusion.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Mom?" I asked looking towards her.

"It's alright, let me try." She said jumping off my shoulder and looking towards Mr. Rowan. 

"And I take it that she is...your mother?" He asked surprised to see a little red squirrel.

"Yeah, even I was confused, but you'll be surprise to hear her talk." Dawn said still remembering hearing my family speaking to them, even I was.

"Hello, my name is Andie, and I live in Liberty Park in Oakton City." She said talking to Rowan. Rowan blinked his eyes as he said "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't hear anything coming out of her." Me, mommy, and Dawn became surprised to hear that. How come he can't hear mommy but we can.

"But I swear I can hear her, I even just heard her. What's going on?" Dawn said to herself. So Rowan can't hear her, so how come Dawn can hear what Mommy and the others are saying but Mr. Rowan can't.

"Hmm? Well I guess I should research about this to figure this out, in the meantime, I'll try to contact with Pikachu's trainer if I ever contact him." He said, well at least we'll try to get to Pikachu's trainer at least.

"Alright, thank you Professor." Dawn said before signing off.

"That's really weird, the Professor couldn't understand me." Mommy said before hopping back onto my shoulder.

"Yeah? It's so...confusing." I said. Suddenly, we heard a sound and voice call nearby. "Dawn, can you please come to the front lobby?" It must be that nice lady we met.

We walked out of the phone booth and met up with the others, Dawn headed towards the Nurse lady to get Piuplup and Pikachu.

"Hey Carrie, where were you and Andie?" Uncle Jimmy asked.

"Oh, we were talking with Mr. Rowan, he's a very nice man." I said happily.

"Really? Because I didn't see anyone here besides us." Aunt Jamie said shrugging her shoulders.

"We just use the Phone Booth." Mommy explained to them, which caused them to be confuse.

"A what?" Mole asked.

"It's some weird machine that allows you to talk with people." I explained.

"Huh, I think my original owner used to use that kind of device, huh, neat." Precious said as Dawn came back with Pikachu and Piplup.

"Alright guys, we're ready. Now then, all we need to do is find Pikachu's brother and your brother, Carrie." Dawn said which I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, what if he's not here. I mean we were nearly attack by those weirdos, right?" Mole said. It was true, but if it wasn't for Beedrill, Pikachu would've been kidnapped by those thieves.

"Ah, come on Mole, it was just accident. Besides, it's not like they're coming back for revenge or something like that." Uncle Johnny said.

"He's right, we came this far, besides, we might be attacked again by more Wild Pokemon, so its best if we stick with Dawn until we find Alex and go home." Mommy said, which everyone agreed.

"Well in that case..." We turned to Dawn who smiled in determination.

"I'll protect you guys until we find Alex!" Dawn said.

"Really?!" I asked happy to hear that Dawn will help me.

"Well of course, friends help each other after all." Dawn said, which Piplup and Pikachu agreed. 

"We're friends? Since when?" Mole asked.

"Well since now I guess." I said happily as Pikachu hopped onto my other shoulder, which I scratched its chin, much to his delight.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Precious said smiling towards Pikachu. Hmm, maybe I can know what moves Pikachu knows.

"Say Pikachu, what kind of moves do you know?" I asked him. Pikachu hesitated at first since my ability to talk to Pokemon and Animals, he nodded his head and explain what moves it knows.

"Well, what did Pikachu say?" Dawn asked.

"It said it knows Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, and Quick Attack." I explained, much to their surprise.

"Whoa! Whoever is Pikachu's trainer knows how to teach his Pokemon some moves!" Jimmy said amazed at Pikachu's moveset.

"Anyway, we should get going." Aunt Jamie said.

"And don't worry everyone, you can leave it to me and my big sniffer." Precious said as she began to use her nose to sniff out any trace for Alex, daddy, Uncle Buddy, and Pikachu's trainer.

"That's what you said earlier ago..." Mole said letting out a sigh, which caused me to snort. 

"Oh don't worry, everything will be alright!" Dawn said as we began to leave the Pokemon Center in search of who we're looking for. I noticed Mommy feeling sad, I nuzzled her, which made her relax and smile softly towards me, even Pikachu smiled softly at me. You know, my big brother told me to never interact with humans, but I know he was exaggerating on that part, after meeting Dawn, she seems pretty nice. Though, I wonder where he, daddy, and Uncle Buddy could be?

* * *

[ **_Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Theme Song_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJj_2gZb3AE)

_**Po-ke-mon!**_  
 _ **Po-ke-mon!**_  
(The Opening Title Screen appears)

 __ **It's all about the challenges**  
It's a brand new game,  
In a brand new world.  
(Ash, Pikachu, Alex, Carrie, Shaymin, Surly and the gang are on top of a tree, watching all of the bird Pokemon flying off somewhere)

 _ **New rivals**_  
 _ **As we fight for survival**_  
 _(Aipom fired its Swift Attack as it switches to a scene where Ash, Alex and their Pokemon glare at Paul and his Pokemon)_  
 

_**Nothing can stop us,**  
Diamond and Pearl,  
Pokemon!_   
_(Dawn, wearing his Coordinator's outfit, summons Piplup and Buneary for a Pokemon Contest performance)_

_**It's all about the battle  
You gotta play smart**_  
 _(Surly, Buddy, Andie, The Bruisers, Precious, and Mole are on the basket of a Bicycle with Alex and Carrie pedaling the bike.)_  
 

_**You gotta move faster.**  
Behind every win there's a chance to begin  
Again_   
_(Alex and Carrie watching the sun rise with Alex's Pokemon and their Park family as Surly nuzzles Alex on the cheek and Andie nuzzling Carrie on her cheek as well)_

_**You gotta take it all  
If you wanna be A master!** _   
_(Palkia appears on a mountain cliffside, with Lucario gazing at it and turning around to see Dialga appearing on a snowy mountain)_

_**Po-ke-mon!  
Po-ke-mon!** _   
_(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_

__**It's time for adventure,  
Diamond and Pearl!**  
(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

_(Brock, Dawn, Carrie, Andie, The Bruisers, Mole, and Precious smiles at the viewers)_

****_We can change the world  
Po-ke-mon!_   
_(Ash, Pikachu, Alex, Shaymin, Surly, and Buddy smiles at the viewers)_

* * *

_**Route 202 - (Pokemon Platinum)  
Alex's POV** _

"I see...and you must really care about your Pikachu, huh?" I asked raising a brow at him. Surly, Shaymin, and Buddy were in my scarf, getting tired on the searching for Ash's Pikachu.

"Yeah, Pikachu and I travel almost every part of the world and I'm not gonna leave him behind!" Ash exclaimed. Aipom even agreed with Ash on not abandoning Pikachu as well. This boy, he really does care about them. I can feel it right through him.

Suddenly, we heard a loud yawn as we look to see Surly, Buddy, and Shaymin getting out of my scarf, jumping down on the ground, and stretching their backs, looks like they enjoy their nap.

"So, we're still looking for that Pikachu?" Surly asked.

"Yeah dad, though right now, we're outside of Oakton." I said, much to his and Buddy's shock. 

"Wait, what?!" Surly and Buddy turned around to see that we were in the middle of Route 202, according to the sign we read once we got here. "Are you kidding me?! This is it, we're gonna die here!" Surly exclaimed in fear.

"Hey don't worry, you got us to help!" Ash said full of determination. Buddy slapped his back to try to get him out of his mood.

"Yeah sure, we are. That happy go-luck personality will really help us." Surly muttered.

"Aipom pom!"

"Shaymin min!" Shaymin and Aipom started pointing towards something up ahead.

"What's up with them?" Surly asked. Buddy looked at what they were pointing at and became happy all of a sudden. We looked up as well and became surprised to see something over there. I believe this is Sandgem Town, never been here before.

"Whoa, it's Sandgem Town! Maybe somebody knows where Pikachu is!" Ash said as he began to run towards the the town. "Ash wait!" I said running after him. "Hey wait for us!" Surly shouted at us as he, Buddy, and Shaymin chased after us.

We walked around the town, trying to find Pikachu still, but no luck. "Oh man. When you want to find those guys, all they do is disappear. I sure hope that Pikachu's okay." Ash sighed as he and Aipom sadly walked down the road. 

"I know Pikachu is okay Ash, you just need to have more faith!" I exclaimed. Ash and Aipom were taken back my sudden reaction.

"Y-yeah right, sorry Alex." Ash said letting out a sigh. Suddenly, we heard something coming straight for us.

"Whoa, who's that?" Surly asked trying to figure out who was that. The vehicle stopped, revealing a blue hair woman wearing a police outfit.

"Is everything alright over there?" Sheasked. "Huh? Hey, it's Jenny!" Ash gasped as he and Aipom turned.

"Officer Jenny?" I asked.

"She's a police officer who helps trainer anywhere." Ash explained. Okay, but can we trust her? 

"Well that's good, we need one right now anyway." Surly said. 

Anyway, Officer Jenny offered us a ride to Prof. Rowan's research lab as Ash explained of what happened to his Pikachu.

"So, Team Rocket's in Sinnoh, huh?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah! I gotta find those crooks quick! They took my Pikachu!" Ash explained.

"Ash, Sinnoh is a big place. Instead of trying to find them all by yourself, why don't you leave that to me. And I'll drop you off at Prof. Rowan's place." Jenny suggested. 

"No, we're gonna find Pikachu and don't care what you say." I said, much to her surprise.

"Young man, I can understand but-"

"Are you saying that Pikachu isn't important, is that what you're trying to say!" I asked angrily. Surly, Shaymin and Buddy came to my aid and calm me down.

"Easy Alex, just calm down. That's not what the officer is saying, what she saying is that who knows where the heck is Pikachu at, so we need more help." Surly explained. I let out a sigh and realize that dad was right.

"Alright...fine." I said, which her made smile happily at my decision.

"Good, glad you understand, though I'm surprise those squeaks coming from that squirrel calm you down, can you understand it?" Officer Jenny asked, much to our surprise.

"Wait, don't you hear what Surly is saying?" Ash asked.

"Surly? Is that the little squirrel name is?" Officer Jenny asked, which I nodded in response to her question.

"Well I'm sorry, no, all I heard were some squeaks coming from him." Officer Jenny said. That's weird, if that's true then, why can only Ash and I hear them?

We arrived at the front of a building, so this might be the Rowan Pokemon Laboratory. A man came out of the door, he had a white beard and hair, and I'm guessing he's Prof. Rowan, well I never heard of him before. 

"So... you're Ash, from Pallet Town. Professor Oak said a great deal about you. He send your Aipom's Pokéball for you and it just arrived." Prof. Rowan explained, handing Ash Aipom's Pokéball.

"That's great! Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Pikachu. I've heard from new trainer and a little girl this morning that they've protected a lost Pikachu from a strange group that calls themselves, Team Rocket." Rowan explained. Little girl?

"Team Rocket? What kind of name is that? It sounds like some spacemen name or something stupid like that." Surly said rolling his eyes, so I guess we both agree that name sounds stupid as well.

"You're kidding! Wow!" Ash gasped.

"Aipom!" Aipom cried out, hanging onto Ash's shoulder. Prof. Rowan nodded his head before turning to me.

"And you are, young man?" He asked. I hesitate at first, I'm not sure if I should trust him, but if he's willing to help, then I guess I'll trust him...for now that is.

"My name is Alex Koizumi." I introduced myself.

"Shaymin!" Shayming popped out of my scarf and greeted the professor, which he gasped in shock.

"A Shaymin?! How did you manage to capture a Mythical Pokemon?!" He asked amazed to see Shaymin, even Ash and Aipom were surprised to hear this.

"So wait, Shaymin is a Mythical Pokemon?!" Ash asked, which I nodded in response.

"Geez kid, you don't have to repeat what he said." Surly taunted Ash, much to his annoyance.

"Hmm? A purple squirrel and a blue rat?" He said gazing at Surly and Uncle Buddy curiously before saying "You know, I remember a little girl with Dawn, she had a red squirrel alongside her who she called mommy." Prof. Rowan said. Little girl who had a red squirrel who called her-

Oh...Oh no. It can't be...

[ **_Suspense - (Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_qjs_mF51I)

"Pr-Professor! Did this little girl tell you her name?!" I asked wanting to make sure if this is true.

"Ah yes, I believe her name was Carrie, do you know her?" I knew it...this is bad, really bad. Surly and Buddy widen their eyes in shock to hear Carrie left the park.

"What?! I don't believe it, that little girl walked off, with Andie and who knows who else went with them! When we find that Carrie, she is so grounded for life!" Surly exclaimed angrily. Well you're not the only one who wants to give her a lecture about not listening.

"So you do know Carrie?" Ash asked.

"Yes...she's my little sister!" I said, much to their surprise.

"Sister?!" Ash asked in shock. Prof. Rowan allowed us inside to his laboratory to call the Pokemon Center. The phone picked up, showing us a image of a pink hair lady.

"Hmm? Oh Prof. Rowan, may I help you?" She asked.

"Nurse Joy, I've been wondering if you seen Carrie and Dawn anywhere in the Pokemon Center?" He asked as I tapped my foot impatiently. Oh Carrie, you better not be in some dangerous situation right now.

"Oh... Carrie and Dawn? I'm sorry... But, the two of them left the Pokémon Center just as you called." Nurse Joy apologized.

"Did those two say anything about where they were going, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Not in so many words, but I believe that Dawn said something about going to Oakton City to go and find Pikachu's trainer, because that sweet little girl, Carrie, said that the docks that her brother went to investigate about a explosion that occurred not long ago." Nurse Joy answered. Well that's where I heard it, so maybe she went there.

"That's good enough for us then!" I exclaimed as me and Ash ran out of the lab in pursuit of our friends

"Wait! Where are you two going!?" Rowan called out.

"I've gotta find Dawn and Carrie! I know the Pokémon Center is closely, right? So that means that the two of them should be close by! C'mon, Aipom! Let's move!"

He's right, they gotta be in Oakton City by now. "Come on Buddy, keep up!" Surly exclaimed as he and Buddy ran as fast as they could as they ran back to Oakton City. Carrie, whatever you doing? Please be alright!

 __ **Later  
[Route 202 - (Pokemon Platinum)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEhOYqqaEI0)**  
  
We headed into Route 202, that way, we could see Ash's friend and our family again. Just as we were running, they heard a truck horn, honking by!

We stopped to see who was in the truck. "Great, now what?!" Surly said running out of breath.

"Ash!" A voice shouted out as a brown color man came out of the truck.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash replied, happy to see him, guess they know each other.

"I guess great minds think alike!" Brock joked.

"Great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ash asked, smiling.

"Who's this Ash?" I asked.

Brock turned to me and smiled happily. "The names Brock, soon to be number #1 Pokemon Breeder, and a good friend of Ash, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Alex Koizumi, and this is Surly and Buddy and Shaymin!" I said showing him my Pokemon Partner and the two other animals.

"Shaymin!" Shaymin cried happily.

"Hey, how its going?" Surly asked while Buddy waved happily at him. Brock became surprised to hear what he said.

"Whoa, did that squirrel say something and is that a Shaymin?!" He exclaimed.

"So you can hear them too Brock?!" Ash asked in shock. Brock became confused on what Ash meant, but before anyway of us could answer back at him, someone else called out.

"Do you two know each other or are you too friendly, Brock?" A woman asked Brock.

"Oh. You see, this is my old buddy, Ash! I've been traveling with him for a long time!" Brock explained to the woman. W-who is she?

"The name's Claudina! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a pride driver in this big rig!" Claudina explained.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ash said politely.

"And I'm Alex Koizumi, it's nice to meet you, ma'am." I said when all of a sudden, Brock hung his arm around Ash, wonder what's up?

"Yeah! Claudina and I were on the road! The road to happiness and true love!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah... But, in a truck?" Ash asked.

"Ash, it's a long and complicated journey when you want to become the very best! I was hitchiking for Pewter City when we hooked up! It was fate!" Brock chuckled with a happy sigh. 

We sweat dropped at the tone that Ash's friend was in at the moment. I turned to Ash and said "Does this normally happen?" I asked. Ash and Aipom laughed nervously and said "Yeah, but you get used to it. Brock does that every time he sees a beautiful girl." Ash explained. Surly only smirked at Ash's longtime friend.

"You know, he kinda reminds me of a familiar squirrel who had eyes on your mother Alex." Surly said shaking his head at him. I looked at him in surprise, not knowing about this.

"Really?" I asked, which he nodded back. I looked at Buddy and Shaymin, who only shrugged. This is something I should probably know later.

Just as Brock was about to say something, there was a something ringing on Claudina's pocket! She picked it up, and was talking to someone.

"Hi there, honey! I've been waiting for your sweet voice for calling!" Claudina giggled. That flipped Brock out as the word, "honey", was mentioned!

"HONEY!?" Brock yelped in shock. Well, looks like somebody is already married.

"Sure, I'll be right there, just as I get these eighteen wheels of mine can carry me!" Claudina promised. She put the phone away, explaining the situation for us.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Brock! But, that was my boyfriend on the horn, and I have to high tail it to meet him, faster than a Volt Tackle! But, I know that you all will be fine! After all! You've got your bud and new friends with ya!" Claudina apologized.

Brock had his mouth wide open, knowing that his chance at her was broken,. "Well, I'll leave the two of you going along!... See ya later, Brock! And thanks for the great lunch and dinner!" Claudina thanked.

She then drove off, as the Kanto trainer watched, with Brock still having his mouth opened. After for a few moments when she was gone, Brock was still silent, then grew determined!

"Alright, Ash! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! And these men gotta do it whether a woman or not in their size!" Brock yelled out, shaking up.

"Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Ash chuckled with Brock's determination. Suddenly, Surly started laughing as he fell down and started laughing at Brock.

"D-did you see that? You just got rejected! AH HA HA HA HA! Wow, when you realize that she had a boyfriend, your world been turn upside down!" Surly said which caused Brock to sweat-dropped at this.

"Gee, for a squirrel, he sure knows how to make a man's heart break." Brock muttered until he noticed his friend was missing his Electric Type partner. "Huh? But hey... Where's Pikachu, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Who knows..." Ash sighed, remembering that we was searching for his partner.

With that, Ash sighed, and we explained of what happened when he had arrived in Sinnoh , and how Pikachu was rescued by Dawn and Carrie from this Team Rocket group, and how Surly and other animals lives in the Sinnoh Region as the only animals that are still alive after Pokemon inhabited the planet and that Ash somehow understands him 

"That Team Rocket won't quit, will they?" Brock asked.

"Here it is! There's Oakton City!" I exclaimed, seeing the city not so far off.

"So that's where you guys live, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's a big city full of people, Pokemon, and animals, and such, but you get used to it." Surly said shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, we started to hear some fighting going on.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Surly asked. Buddy ran towards where the fighting was coming from and widen his eyes upon seeing what's happening upfront. He began making gestures at us, which I had a hard time understanding what he's saying.

We ran to where he and Aipom were at, where we saw Aipom fighting someone. "Knock it off, Aipom! This is no time for you to be picking in a fight! Stop!" Ash yelled. Just then, Brock noticed the foe that was fighting Aipom.

"Hey, who's that Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"That's a Starly!" I said identifying the black and white bird from anywhere. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned its data.

 _"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when it is alone, it is hard to notice one."_  Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"A Normal and Flying Type! Alright!" Ash cried out.

"Maybe we should catch it." Brock suggested.

"I think so, too. That way, we could look for Pikachu in the air! Aipom! I want to catch that Starly! So, I need your help!" Ash called out.

He took out a Pokéball as he got ready for the catch. Aipom nodded and leapt toward the air! But I stopped him.

"Wait!" I shouted, much to their confusion.

"What? What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I prefer if we don't fight and if I could speak with Starly." I said, much to Ash's surprise and Brock's confusion.

"Speak to Starly? Hey wait, can you talk to Pokemon as well as animals?!" Brock guessed. I nodded and turned back to Starly, who was beginning to calm down.

"Be careful Alex." Ash said worried that something might happen to me. Surly only smirked as he said "Relax kid, Alex knows what's he doing. Heck, he sleeps with a bunch of chipmunks, squirrels, mice, groundhogs, heck, even Buddy." Surly said, as the two trainers turned to my foster uncle, who only blushed lightly.

I walked towards Starly and started petting him.

"Hey there Starly, can you tell me what's wrong buddy?" I asked as Shaymin hopped off my shoulder and approach Starly.

"Starly Star Starly!" Starly started to say that its was minding its own business when all of a sudden, Aipom came and attacked him out of nowhere.

"Starly saying that Aipom attacked him when he was minding his own business." I translated.

"Oh really? Well gee, sorry about that Starly." Ash said rubbing his head in embarrassment, even Aipom apologized to him.

Starly also stated that its wing hurts and can barely fly.

"I see, well in that case, here you go my friend." I said handing him a Sitrus berry. I kept many berries inside of me in case of emergencies like this one. Starly hesitated at first until Shaymin stepped in and tried to convice him that it was alright as it took a bite of it and felt happy. 

Starly smiled softly and took a bite of it, and was healed completely.

"There you go little guy, all good." I said as Starly flapped its wings and flew on top of my head.

"Wow, you understood what Starly said?" Brock said amazed at my ability. "

Yes Brock, I prefer to talk to Pokemon and ask them what's wrong instead of fighting them." I said rubbing my head in embarrassment.

"Well you always love Pokemon and think of them as family, just like us." Surly said which Buddy smiled towards me with glee and happiness. I blushed lightly at the compliments, but still...no matter what, even if I use my ability to help those in need....I think of it as a curse.

"Hey, something wrong Alex?" Ash asked.

"O-oh, it's nothing Ash, anyway, Starly can you help us?" I asked, which Starly agreed. He started telling us that only me, Surly, Buddy, and Shaymin could understand.

"He's saying that he's willing to be capture by you Ash." I said, much to Ash and Brock's surprise.

"Oh really?" Ash asked, which I nodded back to him.

"O-okay then, Pokeball go!" Ash threw the Pokeball at Starly, which it absorb him inside and shook three times until it made a clicking sound, implying that Ash caught Starly.

"Huh, so that's how a Trainer catches a Pokemon, neat." Surly said smiling at Ash's capture.

 "Alright! I've caught a Starly!" Ash started, then stopped, much to our confusion.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"You know, Brock. When something like this happens, Pikachu's usually here with me." Ash sighed, looking at Starly's Pokéball. I see, he's still feeling sad that he can't find Pikachu anywhere.

Brock put a hand over Ash's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I know... But, don't forget the reason that you caught Starly is to help find Pikachu!" Brock reminded. Ash smiled at that and nodded.

"You're right, Brock... Starly, come on out!" Ash called. The Flying Type appeared, ready to help out his new trainer. With the request of find Pikachu, the Flying Type flew off as we followed him.

"Come on Dad, Uncle Buddy, Shaymin, let's go!" I said as they went through my sleeves and into my scarf.

"Come on Alex, let's head back to Oakton City! They're probably at the park already by now!" That's a good point, let's go!

* * *

_**Carrie's POV** _   
_**[Oakton City - Liberty Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34YpaW02Kn8) ** _

"Wow, so this is Liberty Park." Dawn said amazed to see so much greenery and trees around the place. We decided to head back to Oakton City, Mommy and I suggested to come back here, thinking that Alex, Daddy, Uncle Buddy, and Pikachu's trainer would be here. We even headed back to Liberty Park so that Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu could enjoy the place and because well...I want to prove to my big brother that I can be okay when I'm alone.

"So this is where you live, Carrie?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm-mm! Me, my big brother, and my family as well." I said happily as I took off my backpack and let everyone out of my bag.

"Carrie, are you sure they're coming here?" Uncle Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know they're coming, we'll just have to wait." I said smiling towards him.

"Yeah, there's no need to worry!" Dawn said winking at them.

"And something bad will happen if you say something like that." Aunt Jamie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well Carrie does make a good point." Mommy said, much to everyone's surprise. 

"Really?!" Everyone asked.

"Well think about it, Alex, Surly, and Buddy would never leave Oakton City so they probably could be back any minute." Mommy said reassuring that everything will be okay.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess we can wait." Mole said letting out a sigh. Suddenly, a bunch of voices was heard.

"Hey look, they're back!" We turned around to see many animals rushing towards us and giving me a big hug. 

"Hey Carrie, we miss you!" A mouse said giving me a hug on my leg.

"Where you've been?" A chipmunk said sitting on my other shoulder.

"And who are those guys?" A squirrel asked pointing at Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted its head in confusion at seeing so many animals around here.

"Wow, they're so cute." Dawn said amazed to see so many animals. "Hi, my name is Dawn, this is my friend, Piplup, and Pikachu. We're new friends of Carrie." Dawn introduced herself and the others, but many of my animal friends became a little scared upon seeing them here.

"It's okay everyone, they're friendly and very nice people!" Mommy said trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, they even help us trying to look for Alex, Surly, and Buddy." Uncle Jimmy added.

"And very fun people!" Precious added as well.

"Okay, but, are you sure, sweetie?" Frankie asked.

"Well of course, honey, I would never lie to you or the kids." Precious said as she nuzzled her husband. The puppy trio walked over to Piplup and Pikachu and started sniffing on them for a while.

"Pika?"

"Piplup pip?" Piplup and Pikachu became confused at what they were doing until they leaped towards them and started playing with them, much to our delight.

"It sounds to me that they have gain their trust." Mr. Feng said seeing Pikachu and Piplup playing with the puppies.

"That's right, Mr. Feng, although we came back to see if Alex and Surly came back too." Mommy said.

"I'm sorry to say, no they haven't, but I'm sure they'll come back." Mr. Feng said, much to our dismay. Well, I was right, guess we'll have to wait.

"Well in the meantime, I guess we'll wait then." Dawn said, which made everyone looked at her in surprise. 

"Whoa! D-did she?" Frankie hesitated as all the animals, except Mommy, the Bruisers, Mole, and Precious, stared at Dawn in shock.

"Yeah, she somehow can hear you but nobody else, we're still trying to figure that out." Mommy said letting out a sigh. Everyone still hesitated upon hearing another human could understand them. Even I was confuse, what's going on here? 

"FOUND YA!" We turned around to see a giant mech approaching us.

"Whoa! What the?!" Uncle Jimmy exclaimed seeing the giant mech.

"What the? What's going on here?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what's that big machine doing here?" I asked as everyone began to panic upon seeing it, and Mr. Feng and his army stood in battle position.

"Alright you fiends, I order you to tell us who are you!" Mr. Feng demanded as we started to hear some laughter and turned to see who it was inside of the machine. It was those Team Rocket people we encountered a few hours ago, but I thought they were chased away from that Beedrill swarm.

"Hey, I know you, you're those Pikachu thieves!" I exclaimed seeing their faces.

"Oh, it's so nice for the little girl to recognize us as we're about to steal Pikachu!" The pink hair lady said in glee. What? They're still after poor Pikachu.

Pikachu and Piplup stood in battle and tried to protect the pups. "Hey guys, how about we take those animals too? Maybe we could make a good pricing on them as well." Meowth said seeing all of the animals.

"Oh no, we're not gonna let you take all of these animals!" Dawn exclaimed standing to protect them, even me.

"Yeah, leave my family alone!" I exclaimed glaring at them. They started laughing at us and looked at us.

"We'll be the judge with that..." The blue hair man said before they shouted "With our Super Sinnoh Slayer 1-A'!" Oh no....big brother....please hurry.

* * *

 _ **Alex's POV**_  
We finally arrived Oakton City, Ash and Brock were amazed to see such a big city that's between Sandgem  and Twinleaf Town, but we can save the sightseeing later. We were still following Starly as he agreed to help search for Carrie and the others. Suddenly, I felt something in my heart, like...someone in distress...could it be Carrie and mom and the others?

"Alex, what's wrong?" Surly asked.

"I don't know, I feel as though someone is in trouble." I said putting my hand on my chest.

"Well you can think about that later, right now we need to find Carrie!" Surly exclaimed which Buddy nodded in agreement. He's right, we need to stay focus to find-

"Hey guys look!" We turned to see Ash pointing towards Starly as if he spotted something. 

 "Hear that, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Starly spotted something!" Brock agreed. Just then, they saw an Electric Type move zapping in the air, causing other wild Starly to fly away and it seems to be coming from an alleyway

"Check it out!" Ash gasped.

"That is some Electric attack." Brock stated. It could possible be Pikachu, meaning that Carrie is there too, right? Suddenly, as Starly arrived at the alleyway where we saw the electric zapping, a Pokeball was thrown towards the wild Starly, but it didn't work. Who did that?

We finally arrived to see a purple hair boy with a serious expression noticing us entering the alleyway. He even had an black and yellow Pokemon that seem to have a plugger for a head.

"I'll thank you and your Starly to stay out of my way." the boy grunted, glaring at the Pallet Town trainer.

"I didn't know anybody was here but us! Really!" Ash explained, trying to convince the boy.

"It must've been his Elekid that launched the Electric attack!" Brock guessed. Yeah, that seems to be it, after all, Elekid is an electric type. "Anyway, I've got a question for you. Uh, you haven't seen a girl with a Pikachu around here, haven't you?" Ash asked. 

"And have you seen my little sister, she has hazel color hair like me and has a bunch of animals with her?" I asked as well, but he just glared at us and said "No. You really think that Starly is good enough?" the boy replied rudely.

That surprised us by the tone. "I've watched you catched it, and the way you catch it without battling it, so pathetic." He said coldly causing me to glare at him angrily.  "Besides, don't you think that you would be a lot better off if you catched the best one around?" the boy explained.

"Jeez, what's with this guy? Slept on the wrong side of the bed?" Surly asked glaring at the boy. 

"Um...I don't think that's why dad." I said sweat-dropping at his response.

"You can tell which one's the strongest?" Ash asked.

"Of course. Look." the boy sneered as he threw his three Pokéballs in the air. As they opened, there were three Starlys that appeared!

"You have three of them!?" Ash gasped.

"Okay, I know I hear people say you can catch them all, but not literally." Surly muttered while rolling his eyes. The boy took out his black Sinnoh Pokédex to scan the three Starlys.

"You must know that you can scan Pokémon that you catch with your Pokédex, and to check out what moves it can use... And that's what I do. I figure if you do that from the beginning, it can save you from grief on a long run." The boy explained.

"Okay... Let's check it out, Aerial Ace..." The boy replied, checking the data on his device. "And the big winner is..." The trainer replied. He took out the three Pokéballs, returning the three.

He put one away, while looking at the other two with a disappointed look.

"Take a hike. I don't need you." The boy scoffed, as he released the two into the air, letting go of the two Starlys. That made Ash  concerned of that and me getting angry at him.

"That's sure a weird way to treat Pokémon." Ash muttered, getting annoyed with the trainer.

"Hey, the only attacks those two knew were Tackle and Sand-Attack. So, they wouldn't be much use anyway." the boy explained.

"Well, know what I think? Any Pokémon can be strong when you train them!" Ash retorted, only causing the boy to sneer.

"What are you laughing about?" Ash asked, getting more annoyed.

"What the hell man?!" I shouted angrily at him as he turned to me.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Alex Koizumi, and what you done...do you not feel any regret at what you done just now?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Whoa, what's up with Alex?" Ash asked.

"Yeah about that, did I forget to mention that he cares deeply for animals and Pokemon and hates people who treats them like tools instead of friends and family?" Surly answered quickly as he and Buddy tried to calm me down.

"Those Pokemon...you treated them like they don't belong in this world! They're people like us, they can think, they can feel, they're like us and you just threw them away like they were nothing just because they didn't know any good moves!" I exclaimed.

"Take it easy Alex!" Brock said grabbing ahold of me as he and Ash tried to calm me down. The boy snickered as I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"And what's so funny?!" I asked angrily.

"You'll find out. So... wanna battle?" the boy sneered.

"Sure! Let's do it!" Ash answered with confidence.

"We'll use three Pokémon." the boy stated. Ash stepped back when he heard that. Apparently, Ash only has Aipom and Starly, while Pikachu is with Dawn and Carrie!

"Three-on-three is the best way to see what type the trainer is gonna use for their Pokémon and to see how their balance is." the boy explained, laughing silently.

"I don't. But, I've only got two." Ash explained sadly.

Aipom and Starly sadly agreed. That pissed the boy off. "You've gotta be kidding! Talk about pathetic! Elekid, let's get going." the boy snapped as he began to walk away.

"Argh! Man, I wish Pikachu was here... huh?" Ash started, but gasped when he saw another Electric Type move, zapping in the air!

"Ash! Did you hear that, too?" Brock asked.

[ **_Tropical Despair - (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPpkiKxYkA8)

"That's a Volt Tackle!" Ash answered. So, Ash, Brock, Surly, Buddy, Shaymin, and I ran to see where that was coming from.

"It looked like it was coming from Liberty Park, they might be there already!" Surly said as he and Buddy hopped on top of my head to see more up ahead. I agreed with him there, but...something's happening.

* * *

We finally arrived to Liberty Park, and headed for the center of the park, where we saw Carrie, Dawn, Pikachu, and a Piplup, and the rest of the Park animals as they were being attacked by a giant machine. "What the heck?!" I exclaimed as I saw many animals running away in fear of the giant mech.

"I knew it, it's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Geez, all of this for just a Pikachu? These guys mean business." Surly said glaring at the machine. That blue hair girl next to Carrie and mom, the Bruisers, Mole, and Precious, she must be Dawn, right?

"So those guys are Team Rocket?" I asked.

"Yeah, the pink one is Jessie and the blue one is James, and there's Meowth!" Brock explained. Hmm, I see.

Pikachu tried to destroy the robot with Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle, but not a scratch was made on the robot! Team Rocket laughed as Meowth taunted that it kind of tickled.

"But, that's as far you'll get with our new toy robot!" Jessie sneered.

"Get a load of our new 'Super Sinnoh Slayer 1-A'! Not only it'll be able to withstand or delfect any attack that you fling in our way, but being solar-powered fights us global warming and makes us lunch!" James explained, snickering.

"Wobbuffet!" A Wobbuffet in the mech agreed, wait, where did that Wobbuffet come from?

"Pika!" Pikachu panted. "Hold on! Why do you want Pikachu so bad!?" Dawn yelled.

"Why are you all doing this!?" Carrie snapped.

"You guys are destroying the park for just a Pikachu?!" Andie shouted out in anger.

 "Ha! When it comes to poaching Pokémon, that Pikachu is the perfect piece for our goal!" Jessie explained.

"We've been in pickup, so since you've been alive!" Meowth sneered.

"And not one of you or your pre-teens will wedge through our Team Rocket and our potential plans for possible goal!" James explained.

Again, Wobbuffet agreed, but with Mime Jr. agreeing, too! Okay, now where did that Mime Jr. come from? "We were hands down! How does this grab ya!?" Meowth yelled, controlling the robot to grab Pikachu and...mom?!  

"Piplup! Quick! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup's Water Type move joined in and fired at the giant robot. However, none of the attacks stopped the robot from grabbing Pikachu and Andie! Pikachu tried zapping the robot with Thunderbolt, but it didn't work!

"L-let go of me!" Andie yelled out as she struggled to get out of the robot's grasp.

"Three points!" Meowth cheered.

"And Team Rocket wins it!" Jessie giggled.

"With the Pikachu and squirrel fast play!" James sneered. 

"Argh! Piplup, use Bubble Beam again!" Dawn cried. Piplup nodded as he shot another Bubblebeam!

Again, it didn't do anything! This thing is like made out of...I don't know, steel? 

"Except for the entertainment! You're just wasting water!" James taunted. That ticked Piplup off as it began to run towards the robot!

"Piplup, wait!" Dawn called.

"Oh please! Just like the twerp!" Jessie shrieked as she controlled the robot to swat Piplup away like a fly!

"Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn asked, running to her Water Type Pokémon. I clenched my fist in anger upon seeing them do something to a Pokemon. How dare they do something so cruel like that to a Pokemon?

Piplup grew more frustrated as it yelled at Team Rocket!

"Ha ha ha! A wimp with wings!" Meowth cackled. That boiled Piplup up as it yelled at Team Rocket again!

"Now, I think it's time for some flying lessons!" Jessie snickered as she forced the robot to attack!

"Look out!" Dawn yelled as she...protected Carrie and the other animals as she hugged Carrie tight from the ensuing attack. Alright that's it! 

"Ash, hurry, call out an attack!" I said, which he nodded back to me.

"Shaymin use Energy Ball." I shouted

"Aipom, use Swift! Starly, use Whirlwind!" Ash yelled. Our Pokemon fired their attacks at the robotic arms, destroying them in the process.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu looked happy to see his best friend and trainer! Carrie, Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, Mole, Precious, Dawn, Piplup, and the other park animals turned to see me, Surly, Buddy, Ash and Brock coming over!

"Look! It's the old twerps!" Jessie and James muttered, gritting their teeth.

"Alex! Surly!" Andie shouted to us.

"Andie!" Surly called out running towards the mech, but Team Rocket noticed this.

"I know what that purple squirrel wants!" Jessie growled.

"We can tell that Pikachu and 'Andie' is under new management!" Meowth snickered as he sent one of the arms, slamming Surly away! Everyone gasped, except Team Rocket!

"Dad!" "Daddy!"  Me and Carrie gasped as I ran towards my father and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Surly said as Buddy looked at him with a worried expression.  This made me and Ash angrier than ever.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled as he ran for the robot.

"Ash! Don't do anything crazy!" Brock called.

"They've got Pikachu and that little red Squirrel, I have to do something!" Ash grunted, which took me by surprise. He's willing to sacrifice himself to save mom and his Pikachu...maybe they're humans who aren't bad after all.

"There's no doubt about it! Helpless twerps are my favorite twerps!" Jessie snickered.

"That must mean we win!" James said proudly.

"Time for Team Rocket's success!" Meowth laughed.

They rose on a platform, facing Ash and the others. "This is your lucky day after all!" Jessie giggled.

"You get to witness a new Team Rocket motto!" James stated.

"Do we have to?" Ash asked.

"Motto?" I asked. 

"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"Mounting on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear at its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth! That's the name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Oh man." Ash groaned as he ran for the robot!

"What kind of song was that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, but it wasn't any broadway song I ever heard of." Mole said, which everyone agreed there. I saw Ash running towards mech, I let out a sigh and turned to Carrie with a serious expression.

"Carrie, stay here." I said, which surprised her.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked. I didn't answer back to her and started running to catch up to Ash so that we can save Pikachu and mom. Surly was on my shoulder as he wanted to help out as well.

"Kid, wait, don't do something crazy!" Johnny shouted at me.

[ **_Struggle Away - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DYQakUJ_sw)

"Well, we let them speechless again!" Meowth chuckled. "Encore time!" James replied, pressing on the button to attack Ash! 

The robot's arms missed as Ash landed on a tree and held onto an arm! Team Rocket gasped when they saw this.

"I'm coming, Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu called back.

"Hang on Andie!" Surly called to her.

"Well I'm kinda not going anywhere actually..." Mom muttered looking at the robotic arm she was struggling in.

Ash, Surly, and I began to climb up the arms to get to our friends back!

"Ah! They got that look in their eyes!" Meowth shrieked.

"Oh no? Well, look at these!" James growled as he pressed the buttons to attack, only for it not do anything, much to their confusion.

"Hey, why isn't it doing anything?" Jessie asked. We looked down to see  Mr. Feng and his army dismantling the machine, much to our joy and Team Rocket's shock.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" James asked angrily. Mr. Feng looked at them through the glass dome and said "You must with one of us, you'll mess with all of us!" Mr. Feng before punching the glass dome, completely destroying the glass dome as he and his army charged towards Team Rocket and attacked them without mercy. Serves them right.

We continued to climb up and finally reach Andie and Pikachu until suddenly, one of the mechanized arms smashed into the robot, releasing both Andie and Pikachu Team Rocket panicked by this.

"You're safe with me now, Pikachu!" Ash assured.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried joyfully.

"Surly! Alex! I'm so glad to see you two again!" Andie said giving a hug to Surly, which caused him to blush.

"It's what we do, mom." I said smiling towards her.

The robot started to buzz with electricity as Mr. Feng and his army quickly escape the machine as it was about to explode!

"Ash! Alex! Get down there! I think it's about to blow!" Brock called. We nodded to him as we jump from the machine before it exploded. The robot began to explode! "Get down!" Brock yelled as he put his head down, along with Ash's Starly and Aipom! Dawn, Piplup, and all of the park animals duck their head on the ground! KABOOM!

As Team Rocket was flying up, Jessie grew enraged by this.

"You tell me what encore is this!" Jessie demanded.

"Yeah! Wouldn't our audience want this more!?" James shouted.

"You tell that to the writer!" Meowth shrieked.

'Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. called.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

[ **_La Pace - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXsGcDwl86g)

Ash, Surly, Andie, Pikachu, and I got up and saw the machine was destroyed, we were safely okay thanks to Mr. Feng and his army catching us after we jump off of the mech.

"Phew...I'm glad that's over." I said as I turned to Ash, seeing his clothes were badly damaged.

"Well, that's one way to defeat a bunch of villains." Surly said coughing up some black smoke.

"I'm just glad that you two are alright!" Andie said before giving Surly a kiss on the cheek, much to his embarrassment.

"Pika Pika!" We turned to see Pikachu cuddling with Ash as they were brought back together.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried back, leaping to his trainer's arms. They both hugged for their reunion. Aipom and Starly came by. Ash introduced Starly to Pikachu, while Aipom happily shook Pikachu's paws, relieved to see his Electric Type friend again!

"Pikachu! We did it!" Dawn cried.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Shaymin!" Shaymin replied.

"You two saved Pikachu, I'm so glad, my name is Ash Ketchum anyway, and I'm from Pallet Town." Ash introduced himself.

"My name is Brock!" Brock called, walking to the three trainers. "

Hi guys! My name is Dawn! And this is Piplup!" Dawn giggled.  

"Piplup!" Piplup replied.

"So, that's a Piplup and  huh?" Ash asked, looking in his Pokédex.

 _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick fur protects it from the cold."_ Ash Pokedex buzzed.

Shaymin walked to Dawn and the others and became happy to see them for the first time. "Shaymin Shay!" Shaymin introduced himself. much to Dawn's surprise.

"Whoa, a Shaymin!" Dawn said surprised to see a Mythical Pokemon, well you wouldn't be the first after what happen today.

"Say wait, are you Carrie's older brother?" Dawn asked turning to me. I nodded slowly and said "Yes, my name is Alex Koizumi, it's nice to meet you Dawn." I said as I was immediately hugged by many of the park animals.

"Jeez kid, you had us worried! We've been looking all over for ya!" Uncle Jimmy said climbing on top of my head and giving me a noogie. Precious jumped on me and started giving me face licks.

"I'm just so glad you're okay!" She said. I started laughing as they began to see me once again. I looked to see Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup smiling at my love towards the animals, but I also noticed Carrie looking quite sad to me. I know why...

"Carrie..." I called out to her as she walked towards us.

"Y-yes, Alex?" She asked feeling scared I might be mad at her. Surly gave her a stern expression and said "You had us worried back there, did you how me and Alex felt when we learn you went with them without our permission?! You had us worried sick!" Surly exclaimed, which she flinch at his yelling.

"Wow, getting yelled at by a squirrel." Dawn muttered.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Ash agreed with her.

"Carrie, I know I don't like taking people's and animals side, but I have to agreed with dad. What you did was unforgivable, so please, don't do that again." I said sadly agreeing with dad. I was then immediately hugged by Carrie as she started to grew tears.

"I-I'm glad to see you again, and I'm sorry I left the park without your permission. I was worried about what happen to you because you didn't come back for hours, so me, Mommy, Uncle Jimmy, Johnny, Mole, Aunt Jamie and Precious decided to search for you! Please don't be angry at me!" Carrie exclaimed in tears. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock became quite scared at what I'm about to do, but instead I hugged her back.

"I'm not angry at you Carrie, I was just worried something might happen to you, besides, I'm just glad you're safe, that's all that matters." I said comforting my teary sister. Surly felt bad for yelling at her and ran up and hugged her back.

"Yeah, sorry about yelling at you sweetie." Surly said patting her on the back. She stopped crying and smiling towards me.

"It's okay...there's no need to worry." Carrie said smiling at me, which I smiled back to her. We turned to see Ash and his friends walking towards us.

"Sorry if we're disturbing you guys, but we just want to thank you all for helping us." Ash said scratching Pikachu's cheek.

"Yeah, you two really are good at raising Pokemon and talking to animals." Brock said looking at all the animals.

"Yeah but, there's something I don't understand....." Dawn said, which confused Ash and Brock.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Dawn turned to me, Carrie, and the rest of the park animals. 

"Why are you two living in a park in the first place?" Carrie and I became shocked to hear Dawn asking something like that. We know we don't want to ask anyone about it, but since they helped us, I guess I see why not.

"And the moment was ruined thanks to her..." Surly muttered. Before any of us could respond, we heard some voices coming to the park as we turned to see...Officer Jenny and Professor Rowan?

"Professor Rowan!" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"And Officer Jenny!" Brock said getting all lovey dovey with her.

"What's up with him?" Jamie asked, which I shrugged because I don't want to answer that question.

"We came as fast as we could to get here, did we miss anything?" She asked. 

"Well...." Ash started to explain that we defeated Team Rocket and was reunited with Pikachu.

"That's good to hear, though I feel as though we should discuss this more somewhere else." Prof. Rowan said.

"Oh by the way, Ash, I received a package and its from your mother." Prof. Rowan added, much to Ash's confusion.

"From my mom?" Ash asked.

"And also..." He turned to me and Carrie and the rest of our park family as they began to feel scared upon seeing him. "I think its best if you two gave us an explanation on why are you two are living in a park in the first place?" Prof. Rowan with a serious expression, and so did Officer Jenny. 

"Oh nuts...." Me, Carrie, Surly, and the others muttered in unison. Well, this day just got better.

**_And so, our heroes are finally reunited once more, but now, it looks like Alex, Carrie, Surly and the gang got some explaining to do. Is this the end of Team Rocket? Who was that boy Ash and Alex encountered? Find out next time on the Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl._ **

**_To Be Continued_ **

* * *

**_MaxTv1234: I know I made some errors, but they're very good, so in the next chapter, Alex and Carrie are gonna explain why are they living in Liberty Park and think of the park animals as their family in the first place. So until then, Bye-_ **

**_BAM BAM BAM!_ **

**_MaxTv1234: Hmm? Who could that be?_ **

**_I open the door, revealing a bruised up Team Rocket._ **

**_MaxTv1234: Team Rocket?! What are you doing here?!_ **

**_Jessie: We're here because we want you to rewrite the battle scene!_ **

**_James: Yeah, you made us lose again to the twerps and those park animals!_ **

**_Meowth: We deserve to win for once_ ** **_!_ **

**_Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!_ **

**_Mime Jr.: Mime Mime!_ **

**_MaxTv1234: Don't blame me! That's how it always work! Have you guys even seen any action movies before? The good guys always defeats the bad guys! I mean nobody even wants to read or watch the bad guys win (well maybe some people) but still you're gonna lose as always, that's how it works. So don't blame me!_ **

**_James: Well you do have a point._ **

**_Jessie: Fine, besides, I'll teach those puny little mice for chewing my hair!_ **

**_MaxTv1234: Oh by the way, one question._ **

**_Meowth: Yeah? What's that?_ **

**_MaxTv1234: How do you guys feel if you worked with another villain by your side?_ **

**_Jessie:Hmm, that does sound good, but who are you talking about?_ **

**_MaxTv1234: Ooohh, you'll see._ **

**_James: See when?_ **

**_MaxTv1234: In the next chapter of course._ **

**_Team Rocket: Oh, okay._ **

**_MaxTv1234 turns to the viewers_ **

**_MaxTv1234: Well anyway, my friends, I'll see you all in the next chapter of The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl. So until then-_ **

**_Team Rocket: Bye-onara!_ **

**_MaxTv1234: Hey, that's my catchphrase, get out of here and go sing your dumb motto!_ **

**_Team Rocket: Hey! Our Motto isn't dumb!_ **


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Journey In Sinnoh! Goodbye Liberty Park, Until We Meet Again!

**Last time on The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl, Ash, Brock, Alex, Shaymin, Surly, and Buddy continue on their search for Pikachu, who was recently founded by rookie coordinator, Dawn, and Alex’s little sister, Carrie, and the rest of their park family. Later, they were met up by Paul, a mysterious trainer who seems to treat Pokemon like mere tools, much to Ash’s and Alex’s anger. Later, they found Dawn, Carrie, the park gang, and Pikachu, who were at Liberty Park but where attacked by Team Rocket. After defeating them, they were met with Prof. Rowan and Officer Jenny, who seems to want answers from Alex and Carrie. What is gonna happen next?**

**_[Rowan’s Pokemon Lab - (Pokemon Platinum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8J93qhwn40) _ ** [ **_)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8J93qhwn40)

We headed back to Sandgem Town with help from Officer Jenny, who went back to do her job. We were finally inside Prof. Rowan’s laboratory, sitting down in a lobby. Luckily, Surly, Shaymin, Andie, The Bruisers, Buddy, Mole, and Precious was with us, so we’re good…I think.

Prof. Rowan, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock looked at us with serious and concern expressions.

“So tell us…why are you two living in Liberty Park in the first place?” Rowan asked.

Carrie became scared but was relaxed when Andie nuzzled her, causing her to smile softly. I remained silent and glared at them, and so did Surly as we didn’t nearly trust them.

“Alex, Carrie, please, we understand if you don’t trust us.” Brock spoke up. “But its best if you told us, we won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah, I heard that a bunch of times.” Surly said rolling his eyes.

“You do realize that we can hear you, right?” Dawn said gazing sternly at him.

“Do you think…it’s alright to tell them?” Jamie asked nervously.

“Well…it seems we don’t have a choice.” Andie said letting out a sigh before looking at me and Carrie. “It’s alright, just tell them.” I widened my eyes a little to hear her say that. I know that these three can somehow hear her and really cares about Pokemon, but still….

“Please Alex…we’ll understand…” Ash said feeling worried about me.

“Pika…” Pikachu’s ears drooped a little, feeling worried about me and my sister as well.

“Shaymin…” Shaymin looked at me with a concern expression. I let out a sigh and softened my expression, okay, I guess I can tell them.

“You see…we’re orphans.” I admitted sadly, much to their surprise.

“You’re orphans?!” Dawn asked in surprise.

“Yeah…you see, we used to live in the Oakton City Orphanage, but we left.”

“But…why?” Ash asked. I darkened my expression, which Carrie noticed and felt worried about me.

“It’s because…the kids there always like picking on me and my sister due to us loving Pokemon and treating them like they’re people, and we care deeply for them, since then, we ran away and suddenly walked into Liberty Park, we were found by Uncle Johnny, Jimmy, and Aunt Jamie.” I explained.

“Johnny? Jimmy? Jamie? Do you mean those three groundhogs?” Dawn asked, which I nodded in response.

“Yeah, we were busy playing around until we found them, at first, we thought they were gonna do something horrible to us.” Johnny stated.

“Yeah, until they saved our sister from a rampaging Growlithe.” Jimmy added. Ash and the others, except Rowan, turned to Jamie, who nodded.

“Yeah, they took us in, but not everyone liked the idea and screamed and panic upon our appearance, well except for mom, dad, and Uncle Buddy.” I added.

“Well I can understand, animals are fragile like Pokemon, so seeing a human must’ve scared them.” Brock said.

“So…how did you gain the animals trust?” Ash asked.

“Well…” Surly spoke up, hearing his side of the story. “It took a while, but after hearing how much they care for both Pokemon and animals, everyone soon accepted them.”

“Yeah, we’ve been living with them for three years.” Carrie added, which Buddy nodded in agreement.

“Three years?!”Dawn asked in shock.

“Interesting…two human children survived living in wild life for three years, how did you do it?” Rowan asked.

“We….have our ways.” I said rubbing my head in embarrassment. Buddy then started to make hand gestures, which Ash and the others had troubling catching up.

“Sorry about that…Buddy does that whenever he gets excited. He’s saying that Alex and Carrie living in the park was the greatest thing ever. We always had fun and help us with our heists around Oakton.” Surly translated.

“He’s right.” Andie agreed. “Besides, we ran into some complications but we were able to fix it.” Ash and the others grew confused on what she meant.

“What kind of complications?” Dawn asked.

“Um…maybe we’ll tell you next time.” I said not wanting to tell them about the Liberty Land scam.

“There, we told you everything, now can we go?” Mole asked twiddling with his fingers.

“Okay, I understand about your story, but I must ask, whatever happen to your parents, and I mean your human parents.” Rowan asked. I looked away from their gaze looks and replied “I’m sorry, but they left me when I was five and when Carrie was just a baby.”

“I…see..” Rowan said not wanting to press further.

“Well I guess we understand.” Dawn said. “But you know, I still don’t why we can hear them but not you Prof. Rowan.”

“I believe I do know the answer to this problem.” Rowan said, much to our surprise.

“Y-you do?” I asked.

“Yes, it is Aura.” I see, so I guess I wasn’t the only one who thought of that.

“Aura?” Ash asked.

“Aura is something that is inside in all of us. It is the form of spiritual energy that gives all life to people, Pokemon, and animals. A long time ago, there were once humans that could sense Aura and control its power. These humans were known as the Aura Guardians, they traveled around doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who also possessed this innate ability.” Rowan explained.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Ash said amazed about learning Auras.

“Yes, however, thousands of years has past, and the Aura Guardians no longer exist.” Rowan said closing his eyes. That is true, but who to say there are descendants to the Aura Guardians?

“Professor, are you saying that we can understand what the animals are saying because our Auras are powerful?” Brock asked, which Prof. Rowan nodded in response.

“Wow, that’s so amazing!” Dawn exclaimed in joy.

“Piplup piplup!” Piplup jumped for joy upon hearing this. But…why can they understand what Surly and the others are saying but not their Pokemon? Is their auras might not be powerful to learn what their Pokemon are saying?

While everyone was talking, I noticed a small orange chimpanzee-like Pokemon looking straight at me curiously. I smiled softly and gestured it to come to me. I recognize that Pokemon, I believe its called a Chimchar.

“Shaymin!” Shaymin jumped off my shoulder and greeted Chimchar. Chimchar smiled happily and greeted Shaymin. Precious walked over to them and greeted them as well.

“Hi, nice to meet you!” Precious said giving Chimchar a face-lick, which Chimchar enjoyed. I walked over and petted Chimchar on the head.

“Alex?” I turned around to see Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Prof. Rowan looking at me in amazement.

“What?” I asked, feeling if I did something wrong.

“It’s nothing, but what are you doing with that Chimchar?” Dawn asked.

“Chimchar?” Ash asked as he took out his Pokedex and scanned him for info.

_“Chimchar, The Chimp Pokemon. It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps. Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire.”_

“Hey, that’s neat info.” Jimmy said hearing what the Pokedex stated.

“Aww, Chimchar is so cute.” Carrie said rubbing Chimchar, much to his joy. Suddenly, the flower on Carrie’s head started to grow as Shaymin widened his eyes, as he started to glow bright gold.

“Whoa, what’s happening to Shaymin?” Ash asked covering his eyes.

“Is it evolving?” Dawn asked.

“No…it’s changing forms.” I said, much to their confusion. Suddenly, the light died down, seeing a newly formed Shaymin.

“Shaymin!” Shaymin started flying around as it happily gazed at us.

“What happen to Shaymin?” Ash asked.

“Pika?” Pikachu asked as well.

“I heard about this.” Rowan spoke up. “Shaymin are known to change into their Skye Forms whenever they’re near Gracidea Flowers.” Rowan explained.

“Oh right, you mean this one?” Carrie asked pointing to the flower on her head, much to the group’s shock.

“Whoa! Where did you get that?” Dawn asked looking at Carrie’s flower.

“I don’t know, while I was busy playing with Uncle Jimmy and Johnny, and Aunt Jamie, we found it at southeast of the park, I decided to put it on. That’s when I found out my big brother found a weakened Shaymin on top of a tree somewhere around Liberty Park and decided to heal him.” Carrie explained.

“Oh, so you found Shaymin badly damaged?” Ash asked me. I nodded and said “Yes, I was busy playing with the animals as well, until I heard a cry, and saw Shaymin on top of a tree, so I helped him and healed him all up. I learned that Shaymin was all alone and doesn’t remember where his family is. So I decided to take care of him, with everyone’s help that is.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Brock said amazed about me raising a Mythical Pokemon.

“It’s…nothing..” I said blushing.

“Wow, you make a good Pokemon Trainer!” Ash exclaimed. I looked away from them as I didn’t want to hear it. Me being a Trainer? I kinda don’t like it.

“I know right?” Carrie added. “I always love travelling around Sinnoh! Seeing new Pokemon, eating new foods, and meeting many people!” Carrie agreed with Ash.

“Yes yes, I see.” Rowan said as he turned to Ash and the others. “Anyway Ash, the package your mother sent is in the laboratory, I need to chat up with Alex and his little sister if you don’t mind.” Rowan said sternly.

“Oh sure, and thanks Professor!” Ash said as he and the others headed inside the lab, leaving us with Prof. Rowan.

“Why do I have the feeling something bad is about to happen?” Surly blurted out.

“Surly…” Andie said giving him a glare.

“Listen, I understand if you two love living in a national park, but you must understand, you can’t always live there forever.” Rowan said in a serious tone.

“Of course, I love being there and think of the park animals as family.” Carrie said hugging Buddy gently in her arms.

“Yes yes, I understand, so that’s why I decided to make an offer.”

“An…offer?” I asked raising a brow.

“How do you two like traveling around with your park family?” Rowan suggested. I widened my eyes in shock to hear that not only he’ll allow me to become a trainer, but allow my park family to come. That’s a nice offer,  but…it’s just that…I don’t like seeing Pokemon hurt.

“I appreciate the offer, but no thank you.” I said sadly, much to Carrie and the other’s surprise.

“B-but why Alex? Don’t you want to explore Sinnoh?” Carrie asked.

“I do but…I just don’t even like battling, I don’t want to see Pokemon get hurt in battle.” I admitted.

“That is true, but it helps increase the bond between Pokemon and humans.” Rowan said.

“I know but…never mind.” I said rubbing my bandaged arm in depression.

“Alex…” I turned to Surly, who looked at me with a serious expression. “I can understand that you don’t want to, but…maybe you should.” I became shocked to hear that he wanted me to.

“B-but…Dad, why?!” I asked.

“I know this is difficult, I’m not saying that I don’t want you to leave the park, I’m just saying that maybe your ability can help others, and besides, this journey will help you make more friends.” Surly said as he was implying Ash, Dawn, and Brock. I do want to trust humans but not since…no, I rather not think about it.

“A-are you sure this is wise idea?” I asked nervously.

**_[Sora - (Kingdom Hearts II)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=NELxC9M4obk) _ **

“Yeah, besides, you’ll have us by your side!” Surly said smiling at me, with Buddy giving out a thumbs up.

“Yes, that’s right.” Andie spoke up. “It might be depressing to leave everyone behind, but there’s no way I would leave my children behind!” Andie said in determination.

“Yeah, we’re in too!” Johnny announced.

“Yeah, besides, it was getting boring around the park anywhere.” Jimmy said smiling while rubbing his head.

“Hm-mm! I’m coming along too!” Jamie added.

“Well…oh fine, I’ll come too!” Mole said feeling unsure about this.

“I’m coming too!” Precious said before realizing about Frankie and her pups. “Oh right…this is going to be a problem for Frankie and my pups. Oh well, I know Frankie will take good care of them.” Well, that was easy.

Shaymin flew around me and started nuzzling me, causing me to smile happily at him. I rubbed his head, causing him to be overjoyed.

“So big brother…is it okay to go on a journey?” Carrie asked bringing up the puppy eyes. Oh god dang it, my only weakness.

I let out a sigh and made a soft smile. “Alright…I’ll do it.” I said, much to Carrie’s excitement.

“Yay! Did you hear that mommy? We’re going on an adventure!” Carrie exclaimed happily.

“Yes Carrie, I heard, although, this might be difficult for everyone back at the park.” Andie said realizing this problem. Hmm, that is a problem, who’s gonna watch over the park while we’re gone?

My thoughts were cutoff as Chimchar hopped onto my shoulder, making a determined expression.

“Chimchar, what is it?” I asked him.

“Char char Chimchar!” Chimchar told me that he wanted to come with me, that was pretty bold and out of nowhere, but it seem that I made a bond with Chimchar.

“It seems that Chimchar is eager to go with you Alex.” Rowan said smiling at me and Chimchar’s bond.

“R-really?” Carrie asked. I looked at Chimchar and made a smirk and said “Well Chimchar, what do you say? You want to come with us?” I asked him.

Chimchar nodded his head in determination, well looks like we added a new member in our family.

“I’ll take that as a yes, and here you go.” Rowan handed me a Pokeball, this must be Chimchar’s.

“Wow, a Pokeball! That’s so cool!” Carrie exclaimed in joy.

“So wait, Alex gonna put Chimchar inside the Pokeball, right?” Jamie asked. I hesitant at first because this was the first time I was holding a Pokeball in my hands so I guess I could try.

“Alright…Chimchar, into the ball!” I said returning Chimchar inside its Pokeball. A red beam shot out from the middle of the Pokeball and brought Chimchar back inside its Pokeball.

I…I did it!

“Yes! I got…Chimchar!” I exclaimed raising the Pokeball into the air.

“Alright!” Everyone exclaimed in joy.

“Wow, that’s amazing Alex!” We turned around to see Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock walking out the lab. I then noticed Ash was wearing new clothes. He was a green backpack, with a Pokéball sign on the center. There was a black-white short sleeve jacket with a yellow zigzag in the middle. There were also red and black sneakers. Finally there were long, blue jeans, with a red-black cap with a blue check on the center!

“Huh? Ash, is that you?” Carrie asked.

“Yeah of course of me Carrie. How did you not know it was me?” Ash asked.

“Well…you are wearing different clothes.” Carrie said bluntly, which the Bruisers nodded in agreement, causing Ash to sweat-dropped.

“I…see…” Ash said before turning to me. “Anyway, that was amazing capture Alex. You gotten Chimchar!” Ash exclaimed in joy.

“Oh…thank you Ash.” I said rubbing my head in embarrassment before asking “So what are you guys doing now?”

“We’ve decided we’re gonna travel together to make our dreams come true!” Dawn replied.

“Dreams?” Andie asked.

“Yeah, my dream is to win the Sinnoh League and become a Pokemon Master!” Ash exclaimed.

“And my dream is to become the world’s best Pokemon Breeder.” Brock added.

“And my dream is to become Top Coordinator!” Dawn said happily.

“Well…you guys still got ways to go if you three want to achieve your dreams.” Surly said shaking his head, causing Ash and the others to nearly fall down in anime-style, and me and Carrie to sweat-dropped.

“Don’t you think you could’ve said something nicer?” Ash asked.

“Pika…” Pikachu let out a sigh at my dad’s attitude.

“Sorry about Surly…he’s always been so stubborn since he was a kid, but you get used to it.” Andie said sweat-dropping as well.

“Please Andie, I think the word you were looking for is ‘Awesome’.” Surly said smirking at the red squirrel.

“Anyway…I wish you all good luck on your journeys.” Prof. Rowan said happily.

“Yes professor.” We all said in unison.

“Hey Alex, we should probably head back to Oakton City and pack our stuff and say our farewells to everyone before we leave.” Carrie reminded us.

“Yeah, you’re right.” I agreed with my little sis.

“Well in that case, let’s go together.” Brock suggested, much to our confusion.

“Together?” Mole asked.

“Yeah, the more the merrier, right?” Ash shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, I mean, I know we’ve just met, but I think traveling together would be wonderful.” Dawn said smiling happily. You know, she’s kinda cute when she’s smiling. Wait, did I just called her ‘cute’?

“Well I guess so.” Surly said shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh by the way, Alex, you’re gonna need this.” Rowan said as he handed me a blue Pokedex.

“Huh? Is this…”

“Yes, this here’s a Pokedex, I think you’re gonna need it Alex.” Rowan said handing me the Pokedex. I looked at it for a while before looking at the professor with a smile on my face.

“Thank you…Prof. Rowan.” I said happily.

“Anytime, Alex.” Rowan said nodding his head. And so, we left the Pokemon Lab and decided to head back to Oakton City so that we can pack up and say our final goodbyes to the park animals. I’m really gonna miss them but I know we’ll see them again. As we walked out of the lab, we encountered a familiar trainer that we’ve met up in Oakton City.

**_[Encounter Rival - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=5quTVDGb1_0) _ **

“Yes? Who are you?” Rowan asked.

“The name’s Paul. And from the look of things, you must be Prof. Rowan. I was waiting for HIM.” Paul explained, gesturing to Ash with his explanation.

“Who, me?” Ash asked.

“You’ve got three Pokemon now. Wanna battle?” Paul asked smirking at Ash.

Ash grew hesitant for a moment, but stopped when Pikachu faced Paul bravely. “Sure, I’m ready! I’m gonna become a Pokemon Master! And the way to that is to beat challengers like you!” Ash exclaimed in determination.

“Pika!” Pikachu replied, glaring at Paul.

“Hey, who’s this guy?” Johnny asked.

“Some kid we met while looking for you guys.” Surly said shaking his head in disappointment upon seeing him again. Buddy glared angrily and crossed his arms upon seeing Paul.

“Yeah, apparently, he has no respect towards Pokemon at all.” I said glaring angrily at him.

“Alex, remember, deep breath.” Andie reminded me. Sorry, I can get easily angry whenever I see someone hurting or torturing a Pokemon or animal. It’s just not…right.

“Well I agree, this guy doesn’t look like someone who wants to show love towards Pokemon at all.” Jamie said crossing her arms and glaring at the boy.

“Yeah, hey, you guys want me to hurt him?” Precious suggested.

“Hmm…maybe next time, Precious.” Carrie said.

Anyway, Prof. Rowan allowed the two of them to have a battle in his backyard. Brock volunteered to be the referee, while Ash and Paul faced each other.

Me, Carrie, our park family, Dawn, and Prof. Rowan watched from the sidelines.

“This is great! I’ve never seen a Pokemon battle before!” Dawn cried out.

“I know, this is my first time ever!” Carrie exclaimed in joy.

“Do you think Ash might beat this guy?” Jimmy asked.

“To be honest with you Uncle Jimmy, I don’t know at all.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“It’s obvious Ash is gonna win!” Johnny said smiling towards Ash.

“You really sure about that?” Mole asked nervously.

“Well of course, there’s no way that Ash is gonna lose to that purple hair punk!” Johnny exclaimed. Well I admire your enthusiasm but wait and see. Shaymin flew on my shoulder and made a serious expression upon seeing the battle.

“Well guys, you’re seeing one now! So, hold onto your hats!” Ash said grinning, which made Paul laugh. "What's so funny, Paul?" Ash asked.

"Just that... you talk like a little kid somehow." Paul answered.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked, glancing at the new trainer with a challenge talk.

"Yeah. Okay, It's like I said before, this is gonna be a three-on-three battle. With no substitutions. The winner will be when one of us gets two wins, got it?" Paul sneered, explaining the rules.

"Alright! Starly, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his Flying Type Pokémon.

"Now Starly, standby! I choose you!" Paul yelled, sending his own Starly out to the battle.

**_[Battle Rival - (Pokemon Platinum)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=yB4rYlDW8Nc) _ **

"Okay, Ash! I'll let you go first!" Paul sneered.

"Right! Starly, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Starly quickly slashed Paul's Starly, causing it to fall!

"It's a hit!" Dawn shouted with glee.

"True, but it looked that it didn't do much damage. I think Paul is just testing Ash's swift attack power from the start." Rowan replied. Dawn and I looked up in surprise.

"Well, Quick Attack does give little damage to its opponents." Brock stated.

"Starly, Aerial Ace!" Paul called. Paul's Starly shot straight up and bashed into Ash's Starly! Ash countered by telling Starly to use Wing Attack!

"Quick! Double Team!" Paul cried. Clones of Starly appeared, confusing Ash's Starly! Ash saw the real one behind his Starly!"

"The real one's behind you! Dodge it now!" Ash yelled, trying to warn his Flying Type Pokémon.

"Aerial Ace!" Paul ordered. Once again, Ash's Starly was hit by the powerful Flying Type move!

It flew down, knocking out! "Ash's Starly is unable to battle! Paul's Starly wins!" Brock declared.

"Starly, return!" Ash called, returning his fainted Pokémon. As Ash complimented it, Paul just scoffed.

"I think I figured out your battle style. You cover up by wearing attacks to push it. And when you combine with a lame strategy like that, I can't help but feel sorry for your Pokémon with a weak trainer like you." Paul explained, returning his own Starly.

"That's all you've got!?" Paul sneered. That ticked me off as I glared at Paul. Who does he think he is, judging Ash's battling style! He's got some nerve!

"Now, Aipom! You're up next!" Ash cried, sending his Normal Type Pokémon. I checked his Pokédex for information.

_"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom rather uses its tail as a hand than its real hands, making it useful in battles."_

"Standby, Chimchar!" Paul called, sending out his Chimchar! Hikaru's Chimchar's eyes grew widen in shock to see another of his species! "A Chimchar? Well, it looks familiar to Alex’s!" Ash grinned.

"Well, isn't that nice? You've got your Chimchar lesson from a beginner!" Paul snickered. Both Ash and I grew annoyed by this.

“Aipom, use Swift!” Aipom fired its Swift attack towards Chimchar.

“Chimchar, countered it with Ember!” Chimchar fired its Ember Attack, destroying the Swift attack.

"Focus Punch, go!" Ash yelled. Aipom prepared to use one of its powerful moves as it charged up! Paul knew how to counter for it.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered.

"Chim...char!" Chimchar yelled as it smashed into Aipom with a fire wheel!

Both Shaymin and Buddy gasped with a powerful move. Even I blinked with surprise as he kept watching. "That Focus Punch disappeared!" Dawn gasped.

"Yes. If a Pokémon is using Focus Punch, and gets attacked before it's complete, the attack can't be finished!" Rowan explained.

“Oh no, this can’t be good…” Andie muttered sadly.

"Not a good choice of an attack, Ash. Chimchar, go!" Paul cried. Chimchar charged at Aipom, who used Double Team to confuse Chimchar! Paul then told his Fire Type to use Ember! All of the fakes vanished, causing both Ash and Hikaru to gasp out loud!

"Uh oh!" Ash gasped.

"Now, use Scratch!" Paul called. Chimchar lashed at Aipom, dealing more damage! As Chimchar moved away, Ash told Aipom to use Focus Punch again!

Once more, Aipom charged up the attack. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered. Like before, the Chimp Pokémon charged with its Fire Type attack!

"If this hits, it might be over!" I growled.

But, Ash had a plan in mind. "Just wait, that's it!" Ash replied.

"What is he thinking!?" Paul muttered, gritting his teeth hidden. The Flame Wheel got closer as Ash used this Aipom the signal! Aipom used its tail to leap up and bash into Chimchar! The Fire Type was knocked out by the Fighting Type move!

"Chimchar's unable to battle! Aipom's the winner!" Brock declared. "Alright!" Dawn giggled, leaping in the air with glee. Me, Shaymin, and Surly let out a sigh of relief

"That was a close call." Surly said .

"Shay…“ Shaymin muttered.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” I agreed with dad.

Paul returned Chimchar, glaring at the Pokeball. “You’re still useless as you can be.” Paul growled at it.

I gritted my teeth in anger at him. That idiot! Who does he think he is, blaming it on his Pokemon?! Has he have no shame at all!

"It looks like it's one on one!" Ash replied, looking at Paul. Paul just stood, motionless. Ash kneeled down to Pikachu, explaining that he was the last one left to battle.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he ran in the grassy field!

"Standby, Elekid!" Paul yelled, sending his Electric Type out.

"Ele!" Elekid snickered. So he chose Elekid, let’s see what it got. I took out my Pokedex and scanned it for info,

_"Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves it arms to produce strong, electrical charge and leans straight, when lightning is on."_

“So it produce electricity by waving its arms around?” Andie asked in confusion.

"So, it's Electric Type VS Electric Type... Wonder how this is gonna go." Surly whispered.

"Shay..." Shaymin wondered.

"Is Pikachu the one to use Volt Tackle?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Ash answered.

"So, nothing." Paul sneered. Seems to me that he’s interested in Pikachu’s strength, that’s explain why he asked him.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu struck its Electric Type move at Elekid, but Elekid didn't seem hurt at all! Ash and Pikachu gasped by this.

"It doesn't look like it did a thing!" Dawn gasped.

"True. Electric Type Pokémon doesn't sustain many damage when against another Electric Type." Rowan explained.

"Thunder, go!" Paul yelled. A strong lightning zapped Pikachu, causing it to grunt in pain and slide back!

"Hold on! Thunder looks like it did a lot to Pikachu!" Jimmy gasped.

"Of course, there's a reason why I let you go first." Paul replied.

"What!?" Ash retorted.

"Cause I'm smart! Elekid and I used the energy from your Pikachu's Thunderbolt to super charge our Thunder!" Paul answered. That idiot, what’s his problem?!

"Well, let's see how smart you are! Volt Tackle!" Ash grunted. Pikachu this time charged with a powerful physical Electric Type move, charging at Elekid! Paul just sneered as he told Elekid to use Protect!

A barrier surrounded Elekid, pushing Pikachu back from the recoil of Volt Tackle! "How did that happen?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn... Volt Tackle is one of the risky moves to Pikachu. When it strikes, it also deals damage to itself as well." Brock explained, glaring at Paul and Elekid.

“Is..Pikachu gonna be alright, Alex?” Carrie asked getting worried about Pikachu.

“I don’t know at all, but I’m sure he can do it.” I said having full confidence on Pikachu and Ash.

"Are we done yet?" Paul mocked, snickering.

"Ele." Elekid sneered. Pikachu struggled to get up as it stood up straight! "Give up already." Paul demanded.

"No way! Are you kidding! Iron Tail, go!" Ash called.

Pikachu attacked this time with a Steel Type move! Elekid used Brick Break to intercept! Both attacks struck as they both struggled for victory!

"I hate to bring bad news. Your Pikachu seems all turned around! But Elekid's got a free arm!" Paul sneered.

"Ah!" Ash gasped.

"ThunderPunch, now!" Paul cried.

"Not so fast! Iron Tail's still on the way!" Pikachu slammed ThunderPunch out of the way and slammed Elekid away! "Alright, Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

However, Paul wasn't done yet. "C'mon! Brick Break again!" Paul yelled. A punch blasted Pikachu away, sending him toward the ground! As Pikachu and Elekid landed on the ground, the two Electric Types fell!

They were both knocked out! "We have a tie! Both sides are unable to battle!" Brock declared. Ash gasped while Paul just scoffed.

"Wow. I guess that means they're equally strong." Dawn said, surprised.

“Yeah, and it was such a tough match.” Mole said as we ran towards Ash and the others.

“Ash, are you alright?” I asked in concern.

**_[All All Apologies - (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4) _ **

“That seemed like a tie to me.” Jamie replied.

“Well, not me! Pikachu was the first to go down. We lost. Isn’t that right?” Ash asked, glaring at Paul.

“It was called a tie. A tie it is.” Paul answered, looking at Ash. He then threw a Pokeball, releasing Starly.

“Hey, what did you do that for?!” Ash yelled, annoyed with Paul’s actions.

“There’s a million Starlys that are stronger than that one. And when I find it, I’m gonna grab it.” Paul explained. That’s it! I couldn’t control my anger as I did something that I’ll never regret.

POW!

Everyone gasped in shocked as I punched Paul in the face.

“W-what?” Paul exclaimed holding his swollen cheek.

“You should be ashamed of yourself! Treating Pokemon like their tools, well they’re not! They’re living beings with a heart!” I exclaimed angrily.

“Shaymin Shay!” Shaymin exclaimed angrily. Paul got back up and got annoyed with me.

“W-whatever…” Paul said as he began to walk away and was out of sight.

“Alex…I don’t think that could’ve solved anything.” Andie answered.

“Andie’s right, Alex, I appreciate that you taught him a lesson but that unacceptable.” Brock said sternly.

I soon calmed down and felt pretty bad. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just that I didn’t like the way he treated his Pokemon.” I said sadly.

“It’s okay Alex, we feel the same way as you.” Brock said.

“Yeah but don’t worry, I just know we’ll battle again and I’m gonna win…someday!” Ash exclaimed clenching Pikachu in his arms.

“Yeah…like that’ll ever happen.” Surly muttered gazing at where Paul was last seen at. What is that guy’s problem? If I ever meet him again, I will battle him and make sure that he’ll be sorry.

“Pikachu looks badly damaged..” Precious said looking at Pikachu.

“Here, I think I got something..” I said as I took out a Sitrus berry and fed it to Pikachu.

“Wow…it seems you’re pretty much prepared Alex.” Dawn said smiling at me, causing me to blush.

Soon, the wounds on Pikachu’s body started to heal as he open his eyes, much to Ash’s joy.

“Pikachu, you’re alright!” Ash exclaimed happily.

“Pika Pika!” Pikachu said hugging Ash.

“Well…I don’t know what was that all about, but I’m sure that you’ll meet Paul again.” Rowan said. Ash looked down for a moment and muttered something before making a determined expression.

“Yeah, you’re right Professor, I just gotta get stronger!” Ash exclaimed. That determination, I kinda admire that, and that just show that maybe I can trust them.

“So anyway, we should probably head for Oakton City and get your things, right?” Brock reminded me and Carrie.

“Oh that’s right, I forgot about that.” Carrie said putting her finger on her chin in thought.

“Yeah…come on let’s go!” I said as we began to say our goodbyes to Prof. Rowan and heading our way towards Oakton City. Oh well, I guess its time to say goodbye to our home, until we come back from our journey that is.

* * *

_Who’s that Pokemon?_

_It resembles a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach._

* * *

We finally arrived back to Liberty Park in Oakton City, where we were greeted once again by the park animals. We were inside the old Mill, holding up a conversation, with Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu inside. Mostly, everyone was worried, but after remembering that they saved their park from Team Rocket, they soon calm down.

“Now then, I understand you’re all worried about us and where we were…so…um…” Andie began to feel nervous, telling them that we’re going on a journey is kinda difficult.

“Just get on with it already!” A groundhog called out impatiently.

“Yeah, and what’s going on here?” Frankie asked in a worried tone.

“And why are those trainers here?” Mr. Feng asked,  gazing at Ash and friends.

“Yeah, you see, they’ll be travelling with us.” I said sadly.

“What do you mean by that?” A squirrel asked us. I hesitant and I grew scared of telling them. I made a promise that I protect them but…leaving them behind is gonna be difficult.

“What we’re trying to say is that Alex is a Pokemon Trainer and now we’re gonna be travelling around with him and Carrie around Sinnoh.” Surly explained bluntly, much to our surprise. Well, he is the master of convincing, or so he says.

“WHAT?!” Everyone in the mill exclaimed.

“It’s true, so we’ve got no choice but to go.” Carrie said sadly.

“B-but why?” A chipmunk asked.

**_[Desire of Execution - (Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDn1C7aUVc8) _ **

“Yeah, we don’t anyone of you to leave.” A mouse spoke up, soon enough, every animal in the mill began to feel depressed upon hearing that me and Carrie are going, and so are Surly and the gang.

“I don’t know why too…but, I want to help other people and animals around Sinnoh, and maybe, find my reason why I was born into this world.” I said smiling softly. “Everyone here in the park has a reason on why they live, everyone but me, and so that’s why I’m going on a journey, to find my destiny!” I exclaimed in determination.

“Yeah, and I want to see and help many Pokemon and animals too!  So I’m coming along as well!” Carrie exclaimed.

“Yeah, but don’t worry everyone, I’m sure Mr. Feng will watch over this park while we’re gone, besides, I kinda always wanted to see the rest of Sinnoh.” Andie said smiling happily.

“You…really trust me on watching over the park, Andie?” Mr. Feng asked.

“Of course Mr. Feng, I know you can do it.” Andie said, causing Mr. Feng to blush lightly.

“Yeah, and Frankie, I know you can watch over the pups.” Precious said nuzzling her husband.

“Well okay then, just be careful.” Frankie said.

“Frankie, have I ever been careful?” Precious asked as the pups nuzzled their mother. I smiled softly, as everyone began to accept the idea on me leaving.

“Well…that was easy.” Ash said smiling happily.

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed in joy.

“It’s amazing to see this many animals and how they work together on raising Alex and Carrie.” Brock said smiling towards us.

“Big brother…” Huh? I turned around to see Carrie making a sad look. “Do you think…we’ll come back to Liberty Park?” Carrie asked. I became surprised for her asking me something like that.

“Well of course Carrie, I mean this is our home after all.” I said giving her a good noogie.

“Y-yeah I know, it’s just…how long are we gonna be gone for?” Carrie asked. Now that is a good question.

“Well…only one way to find out, sis.” I said smiling softly at her. Carrie smiled back at me as we were ready to face any challenges in the Sinnoh Region.

**[Later](http://enter%20urhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_ZnxAkVLFoL) **

Soon enough, we packed our packs and met up at the entrance of Liberty Park, with Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, Surly, Andie, Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, Mole, Buddy, Shaymin, and Precious.

“Well, it looks like its time to go.” Dawn said sadly gazing at the park animals.

“Just promise you’ll come back.” Frankie said.

“I will Frankie, I promise.” Precious said nuzzling one last time with her pups and Frankie.

“I wish you all good luck on your journey.” Mr. Feng said as he and his mouse army bow to us.

“We’ll miss you too, Mr. Feng.” Carrie said as she and I bowed back to them.

“Don’t worry, we’ll look after them.” Ash said in determination.

“Yep, no need to worry!” Dawn said winking at them.

“Where have I heard that before?” Mole asked rolling his eyes.

“We’ll never forget you all!” I said waving goodbye to them as all the park animals waved goodbye to us, wishing us goodbye. As we began to leave Oakton City, I began to feel sad that we were leaving our foster home, I’ll never forget the memories me and my little sis spent there.

“Hey, don’t worry kid.” I looked up to see Surly standing on my shoulder and giving off a smirk. “Even if we’re gone, everyone will still be in your heart, trust me.” Surly said.

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” I said smiling back at him. You know, maybe journeying around Sinnoh with new friends, family, and Pokemon won’t be a bad idea after all.

“Come on everyone, let’s go!” Carrie said starting to run away with her pink backpack, that held The Bruisers and Mole inside.

“Hey, wait up!” I said as I began catching up with her, carrying my old brown single strap backpack, with Surly, Andie, and Uncle Buddy on my shoulder.

“Hey, don’t leave us hanging!” Ash exclaimed as he and the others began running after us. As we continued running, I began to think about the choice I made. Can I really trust them? I haven’t trusted people since…no, I rather not think about it.

* * *

[ _**Meanwhile, somewhere in Oakton City** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BElAOwran28&t=7s&index=10&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD)

Somewhere in Oakton City’s docks, three familiar figures were walking down the harbor, all badly damaged. It was none other than Team Rocket.

“Sometimes I wished we could’ve beaten those twerps…” Jessie said tiredly.

“Yeah, except it wasn’t our fault, it was those two new twerps and those animals that beat us.” Meowth muttered angrily.

“Yeah, I blame that purple squirrel that humiliated us!” James exclaimed angrily.

“Right, the next time we find those twerps, we’ll make sure they’ll be done for, and to get that Pikachu, including that purple squirrel!” Jessie said in mere determination.

“Purple squirrel, you say?” A voice spoke up. Team Rocket turned around to see a worn out raccoon. He gave off a smirk at them and asked “Tell me, is this squirrel name ‘Surly’?”

“Yeah, but who are you?” Meowth asked.

“And wait a minute, did he just talk?” James asked in shock.

“I am as well surprise as you, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’m interest in with you about the little purple squirrel you spoke of.” Raccoon said smirking evilly.

“Really? You know that purple squirrel lug?” Meowth asked in curiously.

“Yes, you can say that I have a long history with each other. Let’s make a deal, if you say you can trace these human brats you’re looking for, then that mean I can find Surly and his pathetic friends, and once so, you’ll gain your little ‘Pikachu’.” Raccoon said.

“Okay, but what’s your end of the bargain?” Jessie asked curiously.

Raccoon then smirked back at the evil trio with a evil expression. “My revenge against Surly Squirrel.”

**_And so, Ash and the gang has finally begun their journey around the Sinnoh Region with Alex, Carrie, and the park gang with them, but now Team Rocket has join sides with Team Rocket, what obstacles will our heroes will face? Find out next time on The Nut Job: Diamond & Pearl._ **


	4. Reminiscence Chapter 1 - How We Came To Liberty Park

**_Note: In this fanfic, Alex, Carrie, Surly and friends will tell their stories on how they met each other, and their adventure takes place during the events of The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature._ **

_**Last time in The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl, Alex and Carrie were brought back to Sandgem Town and explained their reasons on why they live in Liberty Park and Rowan decides that they should travel around the Sinnoh Region to see more of the outside world. Alex at first disagrees, but luckily, Surly, Carrie, and the others encourages him that maybe they should go, and they’ll go with him and his sister. Alex still doubts about this idea on going on a Pokemon journey, but Carrie, Ash, Dawn, and Brock encourages him to go. Soon, Prof. Rowan allows Alex to keep Chimchar as it seems to have quite a liking to him. Alex captures Chimchar and decides to head back to Liberty Park to go tell the others about this new journey they’re going, until they met up with the mysterious trainer named Paul, who Alex and Ash takes a great disliking to him due to how he treats his Pokemon. Soon, Ash and Paul battle each other but ended up in a draw, and Paul takes his leave. Soon, Alex and the others return back to Oakton City and tell the others about leaving their home and promises to come back after their journey. They wished him and Carrie good luck and tells Ash, Dawn, Brock, Surly and friends to watch them over. Mr. Feng agrees to watch over the park in case something happens. Now, our heroes head to Jubilife City for Dawn’s first Pokemon Contest, and after that, they head straight for Oreburgh City for Ash’s and probably, Alex’s first gym battle.** _

**[ San Grio - Isle of Happiness - (Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHoiFATEz1o) **

“Carrie’s log date: July 16th, 2007…” Carrie spoke up, as we continue our trail towards Jubilife City. We’ve been gone for a day and yet Carrie is starting a log date. “We have started our journey to become Pokemon Masters and we’re already in Route 203 and we don’t seem to be complaining. If you count a big overprotective brother, then maybe that’s something you should be complaining then.”

“Carrie…” I said, giving my sister a playful glare, which she smirked back at me.

“So Ash…” Andie spoke up, sitting on top of my head as she looked at Ash with a curious expression. “Do you know how long it’ll take to get to Oreburgh City?” Andie asked.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Ash shook his head, much to my park family’s surprise.

“Huh?” Mole asked in shock. “Then what’s the point of heading to somewhere from knowing how long it should take?!”

“Don’t worry Mole.” Brock smiled at him as he continued “Sometimes, not knowing how long it takes can make us sometimes grow closer than before.”

“Well...I guess so.”

“Oh well, at least we get plenty of time to go to sleep.” Surly added as he lay inside of my scarf and let out a yawn. Suddenly, I felt my stomach rumble, causing me to blush.

“Shaymin.” Shaymin chuckled at me.  
  
“Well, I guess maybe we should have a little snack.” Dawn suggested, which I nodded.

“Well...that too.” Surly nodded in agreement.

Soon, we stopped at a nearby hill and put down our stuff. Me, Carrie, mom, dad, and the others watched as Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock were setting up the table, putting down plates, napkins, and forks.

“What are they doing Alex?” Carrie asked.

“I guess...they’re setting up lunch.” I shrugged.

“Hey, maybe we should help?” Jimmy suggested. Well, I guess so, but still...should I even help humans? I mean, sure they saved my park family from Team Rocket. But still…

“Hey Alex! Carrie! Surly! Everyone!” Huh? We looked to see Ash smiling towards me as he settle down a plate and fork. “You can help out if you want.” This caught me by surprise. Is he really be nice towards me? Or…

“Sure thing!” Carrie exclaimed. She and Buddy ran over and began helping them. I guess...why not.

“Well...we got no choice.” Precious said as we walked over and picked up a paper plate atop of her head and began heading to the table. Me, mom, dad, the Bruisers, and Uncle Mole looked at each other for a while and nodded as we began helping out. You know...maybe I should trust them...but...No, it’s best not to think about the times I had back there...back where my hatred towards humanity began.

* * *

**[ Later ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynk-4E1PFtc) **

We finally set up the table while Brock made our lunch. He made a bunch of sandwiches, burgers, Pokemon food and rice balls. Me and Carrie were drooling all over the food, wow, he’s an amazing cook, like a father. Ash even took out his Starly and Aipon out of their Pokeballs and began munching on the Pokemon food, Piplup as well as he joined with Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon friends to enjoy eating in their lunch. The Pokemon food must be tasty if they enjoy it so much.

“Here you go everyone, enjoy.” Brock said as Ash began eating some of the food like how Surly eats when he sees a pile of nuts and such.

“Jeez kid, take it easy.” Surly said, rubbing his head bashfully.

“Hey, you guys could eat too.” Dawn said, taking a bite of a rice ball. I looked at the food for a while, still unsure if I should eat it. I mean, me, dad, and Uncle Buddy were stealing food around Oakton City in order to feed the entire park, including ourselves. So should I?

“Well, it seems Shaymin and Chimchar are enjoying it.” Jamie said, looking towards them as they were munching on the Pokemon food like they haven’t eaten in ages. I was surprised to see them enjoying this. Besides, this is the first time someone is offering us food instead of us stealing food.“Yeah, it taste so good, right Uncle Buddy, Uncle Jimmy, and Uncle Johnny?” I turned to Carrie as she began taking bites of the burger, sandwich, and the rice balls to fast. Buddy nodded happily as he took a bite of the big sandwich in his hands.

“Tell me about it!” Johnny agreed with Carrie.

“Yeah, this taste so good!” Jimmy added, finish eating a rice ball.

“It is?” Andie asked in surprise as she looked over at the food and took a bite of the rice ball before she smiled happily. “It does taste good!”

“Wow, really?” I asked as I ate a sandwich and began eating all the food.

“It seems you like the food, huh?” Ash asked, which I nodded happily.  
  
“You know, it does taste good.” Dawn commented as she turned to Brock and said “Thanks for the delicious lunch Brock.”

“Anytime everyone, it’s what I do.” Brock nodded in agreement.

“You know Alex, Carrie, you guys are surprised to see this much food.” Ash said, surprised at us eating like pigs, no offense.

“That’s because we steal food rather anyone handing us food.” Surly shrugged, much to the group’s surprise.

“Steal? You mean you’re thieves?” Dawn asked.

“Pika?” Pikachu asked, surprised to hear Surly say that.

“Well no, to put it simply, we steal food for the park animals.” I specified. “Dad comes up with the best plans ever, and me and Buddy help him out.” I added, much to Surly’s embarrassment.

“Come on, I may be good at coming up with plans, but not that good.” Surly rubbed his head bashfully.

“Of course you are good dad, you’re awesome! You and the others are always there for me and Carrie.” I said, smiling happily at him.

“Yeah, you’re the best daddy ever, including mommy.” Carrie said happily, much to Andie’s surprise. Andie blushed a bit and chuckled as she said “Thanks for the compliments Carrie, but I’m not that good of a mother…”

“Of course you are mommy, you always put me to sleep when we go to bed and like telling me stories.” Carrie added, causing Andie to blush more.

“Well...you aren’t wrong….”

“Wow, you guys must’ve had a very good time during your time at Liberty Park.” Dawn said, amazed how good the Park Animals were at taking care of us.

“Of course we are!” Jimmy complimented. “They were always the best around!”

“Mm-hmm. As their foster Aunt and Uncles, we would like to say that these guys are the best nephew and niece a groundhog could ever ask.” Jamie added with a smile while she ate a rice ball while sitting on Carrie’s head.

“You know, I kinda wonder…” Ash thought. “How did you guys live in Liberty Park?” This caused me to be a little sad while Carrie was unsure to answer that.

“Well kid...it’s quite personal…” Surly said, having doubts on telling our backstory.

“It’s alright, we understand if it’s personal to you guys.” Brock said, with a soft smile.

“Pika Pika.” Pikachu blinks its eye, curious to know about our times during our stay at Liberty Park. Shaymin, Chimchar, Starly, Aipom, and Piplup looked at us with curiosity and were eager to hear our story.

“Well, it’s pretty much a very long tale.” Precious said as she began eating her dog food. I bit my lips a little out of nervousness. I’ve barely known them, but I can sense their hearts that they’re very good people who cares a lot about Pokemon. But…

“Well, alright, I guess we’ll tell.” I said, surprising my sister and my park family.  
  
“A-are you sure Al?” Jimmy asked. Buddy looked at me in concern, but I smiled softly at him as I rubbed his chin softly at him, much to his joy.

“Really?” Dawn asked. I nodded as I cleared my throat and began my story.

“It all began back at the Oakton City’s Orphanage, where me and Carrie used to live.” I said, starting my story. “We’ve lived there back when I was five and when Carrie was just a baby.”

“Wow, that long?” Ash asked in surprise.

“Pika?” Pikachu asked as well.

“Yeah, of course, I never knew much about my real mommy and daddy, but I don't that much.” Carrie smiled as she said “I mean, I got Surly, Andie, and the others with me and they’re the family I need.” All the park animals felt heart-warm at what Carrie said as they smiled happily towards her.

“Yeah...but back before we met Surly, the orphanage was like a nightmare. Some of the kids were all mean to us, even the staff because we can talk to both animals and Pokemon.”

* * *

**[ Flashback - Three Years Ago ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzyWEdApMxY) **

_In The City found between Twinleaf Town and Sandgem Town, lives a city called Oakton City, which can be found in the Sinnoh Region. Northeast of the city lives an orphanage filled with children who were abandoned or lost their parents. It was a big orphanage, and it even had a big yard for kids to play. In the backyard, is a young girl who was enjoying her time feeding some wild Rattata some food._

_“There you go, eat up Rattata.” She said sweetly. She was wearing a uniform that seems every kid, boy and girl, were wearing. She was a six year old girl wearing a light blue sailor uniform with a short matching blue skirt, a red tie, black knee socks and black penny loafers. She had short hazel hair with brown eyes as she was busy feeding some wild Rattata some food she managed to steal from the cafeteria._

_“Well well well, if it isn’t little miss freak.” The young girl looked up to see some of the school bullies, as they glared at her with devious smiles on their faces._

_“H-hey, what do you want?” The little girl asked, afraid of them as she tried to leave but one of them grabbed her arm and she struggled to let go of the boy’s grasp._

_“Yeah, like you would go anyway.” A girl with blonde hair wearing a bow on her head said as she swift her hair with a devious smirk in her face._

_“L-leave me alone, why are you bullying me?” The girl asked at the verge of tears. “I didn’t do anything to you at all.”_

_“It’s not what you did, it’s what you are.” A boy with black hair glared at her. “You and your ‘big brother’ will always be freaks to us.” Carrie began crying as she was about to punch at by the boy with black hair until a hand grabbed him as the children turned around to see a kid a little bit taller than them as he glares at the orphanage bullies. He had hazel hair with ahoge, and had blue eyes, but his left eye had a scar and wears a long red scarf around his neck that seems to often covers his mouth.  His school uniform consists of indigo-colored pants with brown cardigan and loafers. His clothes look rowdy, letting the tri-colored necktie loose and having the sleeves rolled up, but he has bandages wrapped around his right arm. The boy angrily glares at them._

_“Touch and threaten my sister like that again, and I’ll make sure you’re done for.” He threatened, frightening the bullies as they ran off in fear. He let go of the bully’s hand as he ran off, but not before bully called him “Freak” and took his leave. The boy let out a sigh as he turned to his sister._

_“You alright Carrie?” The boy asked in worried, examining his sister’s face in case one of the bullies hurted her._   
  
_“Y-yes, I’m okay Alex. Thank you.” The girl known as Carrie nodded sadly as she hugged her brother, who is known as Alex. Alex hugged her back, relieved that nothing happened to his sister._

_“H-hey, it’s okay, don’t cry.” Alex assured, patting her on the back. After they finish their hug, Carrie wiped away her tears with a soft smile. “I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you.”_

_“Yeah…” Carrie muttered, still frightened at what they did._

_“Rattata!” Alex and Carrie turned to see the three Wild Rattata were done eating the snacks Carrie gave them. The three Rattata walked and nuzzled Carrie and Alex’s leg, implying that they’re thanking them._

_“Anytime Rattata.” Carrie said happily. The three Rattata ran off, and crawled under the fence, running back to their home._

_“It was kinda nice of you to feed them like that.” Alex complimented Carrie, causing her to blush._

_“Well of course big brother, you do that for Pokemon everyday when nobody sees you...sometimes…” Carrie frowned sadly, thinking about the bullies that confronted her. She looked at her brother with a sad look. “Alex...why do they always pick on us? I didn’t do anything wrong, all I was doing was feeding and talking with those Rattata.”_

_Alex frowned as he darkened his face and said “I don’t get that either, but that’s what all humans are Carrie...I just don’t understand humanity either. Never had, never will.” Carrie let out a sigh and muttered “Okay.”_

_Suddenly, they heard a bell as an announcement was made. “Alright everyone, it’s time to head back inside.”_

_“Well, looks like recess is over, let’s go.” Alex said, offering his hand to her. Carrie nodded and touched his hand and walked back inside of the orphanage. As they walked in, they were busy doing the same stuff they did everyday in the orphanage. Going to their classes, doing their chores, and eating dinner, and cleaning up after themselves. It was the same thing for the two siblings, but everyday, they have to endure the pain they suffer from both the orphans and the staff, both physically and emotionally. Alex and Carrie were always like that since they came to the orphanage and used their abilities of talking to Pokemon in front of the kids, at first, they thought that maybe it’ll impress the kids and make friends, but instead, they were laughed at and called freaks of nature. Since then, Alex was very overprotective of his sister and the Pokemon that comes to the Orphanage._

**_Later_ **

_As the sun started to set, Alex and Carrie were in the cafeteria eating dinner at the very end of the table, minding their own business. Since they don’t have any friends, they were always alone._

_“Well well well, if it isn’t Mr and Mrs. Freakshow.” Alex rolled his eyes as he and his sister turned to a eleven year old red hair girl with freckles as she smirked at them._

_“What do you want, Candice?” Alex asked, irritated to see her._

_“Oh nothing, just came by and wanted to see how are my favorite dummies are doing? You know, besides, ‘talking’ to Pokemon.” Candice taunted, causing Carrie to glare at her._   
  
_“Hey, leave my big brother alone!” Carrie exclaimed angrily._

_“Why don’t you be quiet you brat? I have no time with an idiotic little girl like you.” Candice taunted, causing Carrie to puff her cheeks in anger._

_“Leave us alone Candice, we have no time with you.” Alex said, trying to completely ignore her as he got up, grabbed his tray, and gestured Carrie to come and leave._

_“Oh I see…” Candice smirked at the two as they were about to leave the cafeteria. “A bunch of freaks can’t handle me, the world’s most beautiful yet to be trainer in all of Sinnoh, is that right? Well, no wonder why your parents didn’t want to waste their time with a bunch of freaks.” This caused Alex to stop and darkened his face. Carrie looked at her brother with a worried look._

_“I-I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ve heard you right.” Alex said, glancing at her as his eyes turned red. “What did you say just now?”_

_“I said that no wonder why your parents didn’t want to waste their time with a bunch of freaks.” Candice repeated, causing Alex to growl angrily and leered at her, causing her and everyone in the cafeteria to be frightened by his glare._

_“You….little...brat….you don’t know anything about my family!” Alex screamed as he ran and slammed her against the wall, glaring at her angrily. Candice began to feel afraid of his anger as she was starting to cry._

_“Alex, stop!” Alex looked at his sister and saw the scared expression she was giving, causing him to softened his expression and let her go. She scooted away from him and ran back as everyone saw and became afraid of him. Alex darkened his face and let out a tear, realizing on what he did. Soon, the doors opened, revealing a young women with short black hair wrapped in a ponytail, and she looks like she’s in her late 30s, but she had a worried look on her face._

_“W-what’s going on? Who just screamed just now?” She asked. All the kids pointed at the two siblings, causing Carrie and Alex to slumped their heads down in disappointment. The black haired woman let out a sigh as she gestured the two to come with her._

* * *

_“You two should know better!” She scolded softly at them with a concern expression._

_“We’re sorry Ms. Jeter.” Alex and Carrie said sadly in unison. They were in their rooms, which consist a desk, a twin bunk bed, a window, and a carpet._

_“You know you mustn’t fight, you’ll get in trouble.” Ms. Jeter added._

_“Yes, Ms. Jeter.”_

_“Look...I understand if you two are having a hard time and what Candice said was mean, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to scare the living daylights out of her.”_

_“But I had to do something!” Alex exclaimed. “She talked bad about our parents, and do you think that I was gonna stand around like an idiot and do nothing?” Alex clenched his fist in anger, which Ms. Jeter noticed. Ms. Jeter was one of the few staff in the orphanage that cares deeply for Alex and Carrie and knows about their little secret that they can talk to both people and Pokemon. She bent down and touched Alex by the shoulder._

_“Look, I understand you’re angry, I’m just worried about you two, but I promise that I’ll talk to her about her behavior, I promise.” Ms. Jeter said, softly smiling at her. Alex looked at her with a doubtful expression as he muttered “Okay.”_

_“Okay, I have to go, I’ll see you two later, and goodnight.” Ms. Jeter waved goodbye as she closed the door and left._

_“I hope that mean Candice gets what she deserves at the end.” Carrie said, puffing her cheeks angrily before noticing my darkened expression._  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong big brother?”

_“I’m just tired Carrie…” Alex muttered._

_“Well, it is almost night time and it’s been a rough day like always here-”_

_“No, not that.” Alex turned to her with a depressed look. “I’m tired of this, always getting pushed around, seeing you get hurt and bullied by the other kids. I just don’t understand them, what did we ever do to them to deserve this hate?”_

_“I don’t know Alex.” Carrie agreed with her brother sadly, understanding how he felt. She even felt that same thing every day._

_“I mean, we can talk to animals and Pokemon, and we care about them like everyone else. It’s just not...fair. I’ll never understand them…” Alex darkened his face as he saw the moon rising. “Come on, Carrie, let’s go.” Alex said, heading inside of the bathroom. Carrie nodded sadly as she went to get into her nightgown._

**[ Ten Minutes Later ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo2s7WCdH8g) **

_As everyone were sleeping in the orphanage, Carrie was sleeping peacefully on the top bunk of the bed, until somewhere whispered into her ear._

_“Carrie...Carrie….Carrie…” Carrie eyes’ slowly opened as she saw her brother, on school uniform on and a single strap backpack around his back._

_“A-Alex, what time is it?” Carrie asked, tiredly._

_“It’s 3:00 A.M., and come on, get dress.” Alex said seriously as he climbed down the bunk beds’ ladder._

_“Huh? Why?”_

_“We’re leaving.” Alex said bluntly, surprising Carrie._   
  
_“W-what? B-but we can’t leave, what if-”_

_“What about them, they don’t care about us. They don’t care no matter what might happen to us nor understanding why we stand up for ourselves. So we’re leaving Carrie.” Alex said sternly. Carrie thought for a while and realized that she was right, no matter what they do, nobody would even listen or care about them._

_“Okay but...where we are going?” Carrie asked curiously as she got out of her bunk bed and started to get dress._

_“Wherever the road takes us, somewhere we’ll call home.” Alex said, looking at the moon with a serious expression. Carrie got on her school uniform and picked up her bag, which was already packed. “Also, I packed your stuff, so no need to worried.”_

_“Okay.” Carrie nodded as Alex opened the window and saw how far down it was gonna take to get down from the floor they were in._

_“Hmm…” Alex looked around and saw a Wild Snorlax sleeping in the middle of the alley, and Alex came up with an idea._

_“That’s it! Carrie, you’re gonna have to jump with me!”_

_“W-what?” Carrie exclaimed, thinking her brother was crazy._

_“Don’t worry, just trust me.” Alex said, offering his hand to her. Carrie hesitate at first until she smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand._

_“Okay, just hang on tight.” Alex said, which Carrie nodded again. Alex let out a sigh and...they jumped from the building, landing on top of Snorlax._

_“Woo-hoo! Let’s do it again!” Carrie cheered. Alex chuckled to see her react like that. His sister was sometimes like doing the extreme and would never be scared of any surprise, especially in front of Ghost Type Pokemon, well except being confronted by a bunch of orphan bullies._

_“Alright, let’s go.” Alex and Carrie got off of Snorlax, who was slowly awaken from the landing Alex and Carrie made as it got up and looked at them curiously. “Oh, so sorry Snorlax, we really didn’t mean to land in your stomach.” Alex apologized sheepishly. Snorlax nodded, not caring that they interrupted its nap and waved it off happily._

_“Bye Mr. Snorlax.” Carrie waved happily back at him, causing Snorlax to blush before going back to sleep. Alex held Carrie’s hand as they walked out of the alleyway and into the streets of Oakton. “So do you think we’ll be able to find a family Alex?”_

_“Maybe...if our family are nice people.” Alex said, smiling softly at his sister as they continued to walk on the streets of Oakton, leaving the orphanage behind._

_Flashback Ended_   
**[ Cool Morning - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX0QGb_rRik) **

“Whoa, you really did that?” Ash asked in surprise. I nodded my head with a smile, actually enjoying myself telling them my story.

“It must been a daring move to jump from that kind of height in order to land on Snorlax’s belly.” Brock said, somewhat impressed by how we timed that.

“Piplup pip!” Piplup nodded, impressed on how we escaped the orphanage.

“Pika!” Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled me gently. I smiled softly and rubbed its chin softly, causing me to chuckle a little.

“Huh, you know Alex, you’re like Surly sometimes, always jumping ahead in daring situations.” Andie smirked at me and Surly, who blushed at that.

“M-mom…” I muttered in embarrassment.

“Well besides that, sorry to hear your time back there.” Mole said, feeling bad for me.

“Nah, it’s okay, it was really nice to be out of there and explore more around the world.” Carrie smiled, which I nodded in agreement.

“So what happened next?” Precious asked curiously.

“Well...the moment we left the orphanage, we tried to find a nice family to take care of us, but many people rejected us and told us to leave or else.” I explained, still remembering the many people that rejected us and called us hobos.

“That’s when we found Liberty Park, and it was so beautiful.” Carrie exclaimed happily.

“Well she isn’t wrong, the park is a very nice place to relax.” Surly agreed with her.

“No argument there.” Dawn agreed. “The moment I first came to Liberty Park, I was amazed by all the grass, the trees, and such. Isn’t that right, Piplup?”

“Piplup!” Piplup agreed.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Ash exclaimed happily before asking “So what happen then?”

I smirked a bit as Shaymin jumped on top of my head in its Lande Form and smiled at me. I rubbed his head a little as I said “Well…”

“Allow me Alex.” Surly offered, much to my confusion.

“You sure, dad?”

“Don’t worry kid, I got this!” Surly said, climbing on top of my head and ruffling my hair a bit before turning back to Ash and the others. “Alright, it went like this…”

* * *

**[ Flashback ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fzee7HEz9M) **

_Meanwhile in Liberty Park, a familiar purple squirrel and a blue rat were hanging out on a tree, their stomach’s all stuffed out after eating a ton of nuts from the Nut Shop. Apparently, the Nut Shop’s Owner, Lana, went out of business and decided to move up somewhere in Sinnoh, she left the whole shop filled with nuts that might take years for the entire park to feed on. She even left Precious after she wanted to stay with Surly and friends. Lana must’ve understood her feelings and let her go, wishing her goodbye. Since then, everyone was enjoying their time in the Nut Shop, all except for the Park’s new leader, Andie, as she felt it wasn’t a good idea for animals to eat out of the nut shop but instead working hard to keep track of hibernation, even if it was the middle of August, but she decided to allow it._

_“Ahh, you know Buddy, I think eating in the Nut Shop is the best idea I ever came up with.” Surly said, relaxing on a tree branch with his stomach all filled up. Buddy rubbed his stomach in joy after finishing up, eating a bunch of nuts back at the Nut Shop. “So Buddy, what do you want to do after our stomach are alright?”_

_Buddy shrugged as he continued to lay on the ground until he noticed a hot dog stand, but also saw two children walking towards the hot dog stand. He nudged Surly a bit, gaining his attention and pointed towards the two children, at first, Surly was gonna wave it off and noticed something about the clothing on them. It was none other than the two runaway orphans, Alex and Carrie Koizumi._

_“Hey...I’ve seen those type of clothing..” Surly muttered, rubbing his chin. He knows every inch of this city since he was a little kit, so he knows that he seen that type of clothes those kids wear. He then widened his eyes in realization. “Hey, I know that type of clothing, isn’t that what the orphans down at the Oakton City’s Orphanage wears?” Surly asked his friend, who only shrugged. Surly raised a brow at the children._

_“U-um, can we have two hot dogs please?” Carrie asked politely._

_“Sure.” The hot dog vendor nodded as Alex took a dollar and 25 cents out of his pockets and gave it to the hot dog vendor. Once he accepted it, he noticed how much of it and made an apologized expression. “I’m sorry, it’s not enough, you can only buy one dog with this.” Alex was surprised to hear that, but smiled softly at him._

_“T-then, we’ll buy one hot dog, for my little sister, that’s all.” Alex assured, much to his sister’s surprise._

_“A-Alex!” Carrie exclaimed in shock._

_“Well...okay then.” The hot dog vendor handed Carrie a hot dog, but she looked at her brother, who only just made a soft smile at her._

_“It’s okay sis, I’ll try to find something else to eat.” Alex rubbed his head sheepishly._

_“Well anyway, you kids be alright and head back to your family.” The hot dog vendor said, causing Alex and Carrie to be gloomy._

_“Y-yeah, okay…” Alex muttered as they walked away and sat down on a bench, which Surly and Buddy saw how depressed they looked._

_“Poor kids….” Surly muttered sadly until Buddy turned to him with a sad and depressed look on his face. Surly looked at him and the kids for a second before smiling. “Buddy, you ready for another heist? For old times sake?” Buddy nodded happily at him as they got off from the branch and looked at the Hot Dog Cart before smirking at himself. “Let’s do it.”_

**_Meanwhile_ **

_After running out of the orphanage, Alex and Carrie were pretty much homeless and didn’t have a home to live in since everyone they met around Oakton were too busy ignoring them and went to mind their own businesses._

_“Hey Alex..” Carrie gained his brother’s attention as she gripped on her hot dog. “We can split it in two?”_

_“It’s okay sis, I’m fine.” Alex assured with a sheepish smile. “Besides...we got nowhere to go, we’re basically homeless.”_

_“Yeah…” Carrie said as she looked at her hot dog. Suddenly, she noticed five chipmunks looking at them. Carrie smiled softly as she noticed that they were looking at her hot dog._

_“I think that maybe I’m not that hungry.” Carrie said as she gave the hot dog to them, much to their joy._   
  
_“Thank you!” One of the chipmunks said happily._   
  
_“You’re welcome little guys.” Carrie said, smiling happily. As they were about to take their leave, they stopped and took a second to realize at what she said. They looked back at her as she let out a yawn and lay on her brother’s arm. The chipmunk family looked at each other and just shrugged as they headed back to their nest._

_Alex looked at the sky and saw some Pidgey in their little nest at a nearby tree. They have baby Pidgey’s and started feeding them. Alex let out a sigh and smiled softly at them. Alex was beginning to think about his parents, and wished for them to still be here for him and his little sister. His sister doesn’t know what they looked like or not know about them, which seemed to be a little relief to him. He wishes to tell her, but...he doesn’t want her to be either afraid or angry at him at the truth about him and his parents on the suffering they went. Alex shook his head, trying to forget about it._

_Suddenly, they heard a sound and looked back to see the hot dog cart been’s flipped over by the vendor as he ran away in fear. Alex and Carrie ran over to see what happened._

_“Huh? What the heck happened here?” Alex asked himself, which Carrie shrugged. Suddenly, something was in front of Alex’s feet as he looked down to see a bunch of hot dogs, for him and his sister. Alex blinked in surprise as he picked them up, which Carrie noticed._

_“But...isn’t that stealing?” Carrie asked worriedly._

_“Well, we already paid for the dogs, so I don’t think so.” Alex said, which Carrie was unsure about that. She just shrugged and pick some dogs and ran away to make sure the hot dog vendor didn’t come back and see them. Unbeknownst to them, Surly and Buddy watched them over with smirks on their faces._

_“I hope they enjoy them for the day.” Surly muttered with a smile. He then noticed Buddy smirking at him, which made him confused. “What?” Buddy pointed towards the children, and Surly realized what Buddy meant as he softly blushed at him._

_“N-no way Buddy, it’s nothing like that. Just didn’t want to see those two feel depressed and starve.” Surly said sadly as he watches the kids take their leave._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

**[ Event Theme 3 - (Yo Kai Watch) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVADbmxJ9IY) **

“Whoa, so that was you Daddy?” Carrie asked surprisingly.

“Yeah, besides, I didn’t want to see you two suffer, kinda made me feel guilty on eating those nuts from the Nut Shop.” Surly rubbed his head sheepishly.

“Yeah…” Precious nodded sadly. I can understand, it hold many good memories, well for a few weeks for us, that is.

“That was really nice for you to do, Surly.” Brock said, smiling at dad as he blushed lightly at the compliment.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Surly muttered in embarrassment.

“It makes sense, Surly does have a soft spot sometimes.” Jamie teased.

“Hey, stop that!” Surly exclaimed, having enough of everyone teasing him.

“Well anyway…” Ash spoke up. “You guys said that you were feeding off of the Nut Shop, right?”  
  
“Well yeah, it was my old owner’s place, but she gone out of business and left me with Surly and the others as I didn’t want to leave my friends behind.” Precious explained, feeling a little depressed at remembering her owner. I may have never met but I can tell she was very close with her. I smiled softly and rubbed her head to cheer her up, which worked by the way.  
  
“So...everyone in the park enjoyed it?” Dawn asked curiously.  
  
“Well yeah...except for mom.” I said, glancing at her nervously.  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t appreciate the idea of everyone eating at the shop.” Andie explained as she made a quick glare at Surly, who smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged. “But, I let them go, but I knew that if they kept eating, they’ll be fat and not prepared for winter.”  
  
“That is a problem.” Brock agreed with her.  
  
“Like I said, take it easy Andie.” Surly raised his hands in surrender. “I was just trying to show Alex and Carrie how a fun loving father I was, that’s all.” Surly said, rubbing his head.  
  
“Besides that, I kinda love eating out of the Nut Shop.” Jimmy agreed with Surly before slumping his head down as he muttered “Well...we used to.”  
  
“Really? What happened?” Ash asked.  
  
“Pika?” Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“It...kinda accidentally exploded.” I answered, causing everyone to looked at me in shock. “Don’t worry, everyone was safe and alright, but it was caused by Uncle Mole by accident since he kinda forgot to shut off the boiler.”  
  
“Can we please stop talking about that?” Mole begged. I laughed nervously as Carrie added “Yeah, but we’ll tell you that another time.”

“Um...Okay?” Ash asked, still shocked to hear what happened to the Nut Shop back at Oakton exploded.    
  
“Yeah, so anyway, back to the story.” I said, laughing nervously Oh man, I better change the subject before things get too awkward.

* * *

**[ Flashback ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b72un6Hc-sE) **

_Alex and Carrie were eating their hot dogs while sitting down on the shade of the tree. Alex and Carrie were so relieved that they found something to eat for once. After finishing their dogs, their stomachs were pretty full. Alex rubbed his tummy as he enjoyed eating his lunch._

_“You know Carrie, it was kinda lucky for that hot dog cart to somehow flipped over and get all of these dogs, right?” Alex asked his sister._

_“Yeah, I guess it’s our lucky day.” Carrie replied with a sigh, as she relaxed under the shade of the tree. Alex did the same as they both stared at the blue sky together. “Hey Alex, do you think we’ll find a home with a nice family in it?”_

_“Yeah, I know we can.” Alex nodded, but frown a little. “I hope.” Suddenly, they began to hear some noise as they got up and looked behind the tree to see three groundhogs, two were male and big, and the other was small and female. It was none other than the Bruisers, Johnny, Jimmy, and their sister Jamie. They were known for the being the strongest and toughest animals in Liberty Park, but sometimes they liked to goof off and pull pranks on others._

_“So...what do you want to do next?” Johnny asked._

_“Yeah, I don’t know, not after we stuffed ourselves back in the Nut Shop. So...I have no clue.” Jimmy shrugged._

_“Well yeah, but still…” Johnny began thinking of something until something hit him. “I know, why not we wrestle? You know, to lose some of our weight?”_

_“Well yeah, we kinda eaten like a whole pile back there.” Jamie nodded. Alex and Carrie were watching them as Alex softly smiled to see animals. He too had the ability to hear what both Pokemon and animals were saying, he thought of it as a power, but also...a curse. Suddenly, they heard something its way as they looked behind the Bruisers to see a Wild Growlithe running._

_“Hey, what’s that?” Carrie asked, not familiar with it._

_“That’s a Growlithe!” Alex answered. “But something’s wrong with him.” Growlithe seemed to be anger by something as it didn’t paid attention on where it’s going! Johnny, Jimmy, and Jamie turned around to see the rampaging Growlithe as it started barking._

_“Grow! Growlithe! Grow!” Growlithe kept barking and was about to run over the Bruisers._

_“Quick, run!” Jamie exclaimed, but her brothers didn’t move a muscle as they were afraid out of their wits._

_“I can’t! I’m too scared!” Jimmy said through gritted teeth. As Growlithe was about to close in on them, Alex got out of his hiding spot and grabbed the Bruisers, before they got ran over by the rampaging Growlithe. Alex skidded to a halt and put them down._

_“Are you okay?” Alex asked them._

_“Y-yeah, I think so.” Johnny replied._

_“Good, now stay here.” Alex said as he slowly walked over to Growlithe. Johnny, Jimmy, and Jamie somehow became shocked to hear the reply from Alex._   
  
_“No way, he couldn’t…” Jamie muttered in shock. Alex kept walking over to Growlithe as it kept running around, out of control._

_“Growlithe...calm down...I’m your friend.” Alex said to the Wild Growlithe. “Please...calm down boy…” Growlithe growled at him as it lunged at Alex and bit him on his left arm, causing him to wince._

_“Alex!” Carrie shouted in shock, along with the Bruisers._

_“He’s gotta be crazy in order to tame a wild Growlithe!” Jimmy exclaimed._ _“Please Growlithe, I’m not angry at you nor I’ll hurt you.” Alex said in a gentle tone, rubbing his fur, making Growlithe a little less violent. “There...calm down…” And with that, Growlithe let go of his arm and sat down. “Good, now what’s wrong?” Alex asked it, wanting to know what caused it to go on a rampage._

_“Grow! Growlithe! Growlithe! Lithe!” Growlithe kept barking, which Alex understood every word._

_“I see, you stepped on something too prickly and its under your right paw, and you couldn’t get it out, that’s why you went on a rampage, right?” Alex asked, getting the story straight. Growlithe nodded and showed it right paw, as Alex saw a thorn on it. “Hang on…” Alex slowly touched its paw and pulled the thorn out._   
  
_Growlithe looked at its paw and barked happily that Alex got the thorn out of its paw. “Feeling better, now Growlithe?” Alex asked, which Growlithe nodded and started licking Alex, for both thanking him and apologizing for biting his arm._

_“Grow…” Growlithe yipped sadly and started licking Alex’s left arm._

_“Nah, it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.” Alex said, scratching its ear, much to Growlithe’s joy. “Anyway, I’ll see you later, bye Growlithe.” Growlithe nodded happily and ran off somewhere around the park. After that, Carrie came out of her hiding spot and became happy to see her brother handle that Growlithe._

_“Wow, that was amazing Alex!” Carrie complimented._

_“Thanks sis…” Alex said, rubbing his head bashfully._

_“Whoa…” Jimmy muttered, causing Alex and Carrie to turned around in confusion._

_“That was awesome!” Jimmy exclaimed._

_“Yeah, it’s like you understood what Growlithe said!” Jamie added._

_“But we can understand what’s he saying.” Carrie said, shocking the  Bruisers._

_“S-so wait, you can understand what we’re saying, like right now?!” Johnny demanded, which the siblings nodded._

_“Whoa, that’s awesome!” Jimmy exclaimed. “Wait till the park hear this!”_

_“Wait what?!” Jamie exclaimed._ _“Think about it, we got two humans that can understand what we’re saying! Don’t you think it’s a great story for everyone to hear?” Johnny explained, much to Jamie’s shock._

_“Are you crazy? What if they freak out upon seeing them?” Jamie reminded them._

_“Don’t worry, we’ll tell them that they’re friendly and not here to hurt us.” Jimmy said._

_“Oh boy, how did I ever end up with idiotic brothers like you two?” Jamie asked, face-pawing herself._   
  
_“Fate? Destiny? Luck? I don’t know.” Johnny shrugged before turning at the two siblings. “Come on you two, we gotta take you to our friends.”_

_“Friends?” Carrie asked._

_“Mm-hmm! Follow us!” Jimmy said, leading them somewhere around the park._

* * *

**_Later_ **

_“So Buddy, what do you think? Don’t you think maybe we should gather another night at the Nut Shop?” Surly asked, which Buddy shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”_

_“Hey Surly!” Surly and Buddy looked down to see a red squirrel calling from the down the tree._

_“Oh hey Andie!” Surly called back as he and Buddy climbed down the tree. “What’s up?”_

_“Surly, have you seen the chipmunks? Apparently, I lost them again as they headed to the Nut Shop after I finish up with their class. I was wondering if you saw them at the Nut Shop?” Andie asked._

_“No, now that you mention it. Me and Buddy just finished at the Nut Shop just an hour ago.” Surly replied, worrying Andie more._ _“This is bad, we need to find them or-”_

_“Hey Andie!” Surly, Andie, and Buddy turned around to see the five chipmunks from before, but were carrying a hot dog._

_“There you guys are!” Andie ran towards them with a stern look. “Where were you guys? You had me worrying!”_

_“Oh sorry, we were heading into the Nut Shop until we saw two human children with a hot dog, and the human girl just handed it to us, it was so awesome!” The first Chipmunk explained._

_“Kids with hot dogs? Oh yeah, I remember now.” Surly said, snapping his fingers. “I saw two orphan kids buying a hot dog, but they didn’t have enough to buy two, so me and Buddy started to improvise and scare that vendor out of death, and stole those hot dogs and gave it to those kids.” Surly explained._

_“Wow, that was nice of you to do that, Surly.” Andie smiled towards him, which made Surly blushed and looked away._

_“Whatever, I just didn’t want to see those two suffer from hunger, kinda like we were back then.” Surly reminded them of their first Nut Job Heist._

_“Yeah…” Andie muttered. Suddenly…_   
  
_“Hey guys!” A voice shouted out. Everyone turned around to see a pug wearing a collar charging in and tackle Surly, giving his a lick in the face._

_“Precious!” Surly exclaimed, chuckling a bit, while also disgusted by getting licked at. “What is it now?”_

_“Oh sorry, I just got excited. Also, Johnny, Jimmy, and Jamie wanted to tell you guys to meet up at the Mill, they got a surprise for us.” Precious said, much to the group’s confusion._

_“What? Wonder what they’re up to now?” Andie wondered out loud._

_“Only one way to find out, come on, let’s go.” Surly said as everyone headed out to the Mill, along with the chipmunks, who were eating the hot dog while walking towards the mill._

**[ Meanwhile at the Mill ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkEMJR5kfsg) **

_As soon as Andie, Surly, Buddy, and every animal of Liberty Park arrived, they saw Johnny and Jimmy in top of pieces of wood stack up together. Surly wondered on what was going on, but also noticed Jamie, talking to something from the shadows._

_“Oh boy…” Surly thought. Just what did they do this time?_   
  
_“Everyone, we have an announcement!” Jimmy announced. “Earlier ago, we were attacked by a Wild Growlithe, but we were saved by these kind humans!” Everyone gasped upon hearing that they were attacked by a Growlithe, but were also saved by humans._

_“Saved by humans?” Andie repeated._

_“This is new.” Surly added._   
  
_“Yeah, and we also have a special surprise to show you. Sis?” Jimmy called her over. Jamie nodded and called out from the shadows of the mill. As if in cue, both Alex and Carrie walked out of the shadows, shocking everyone, even Surly, Buddy, and Andie._

_“What the?” Surly muttered in shock._

_“Hey, those are the humans that gave us the hot dog!” The Chipmunk exclaimed, taking one last bite of the hot dog. Surly, Buddy, and Andie looked at the humans in surprise and wonder. Could they really be nice humans?_

_Alex and Carrie waved shyly as Johnny exclaimed “The best part is that they can talk! They can understand what we’re saying! Go on, ask them a question!” Everyone remained silent until Precious spoke up._

_“I’ll do it!” Precious said walking towards the two human children. “So...can I ask one question. Is it true that you saved them from a Growlithe?”_

_“Yeah, my big brother really save them and calmed down the Growlithe down.” Carrie explained._

_“Oh, I see, just wanted...to...know…” Precious paused upon realizing on what she said. “D-did you really-”_

_“Understood what you said? Yeah, it’s kinda our thing.” Alex rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly, causing Precious to wobble and tried not to faint. Everyone gasp again as they realized that they’re in front of two humans who can understand a single thing._

_“So you’re saying...is that you can understand us?!” Surly asked._

_“Why yes, my name is Alex Koizumi, and this my sister, Carrie.” Alex introduced himself and his sister._   
  
_“H-hi…” Carrie waved shyly as she hid behind her brother, but she smiled softly towards the park animals._   
  
_“T-this is amazing!” Andie exclaimed in surprise. “I never knew there were even humans that can understand us!”_

_“Yeah...we’re the only ones, besides, it’s not that amazing.” Alex said, frowning a bit, which Surly and Buddy noticed._

_“Why’s that? I mean, no offense, but it kinda took us by surprise. But still, why do you think it’s not that amazing?” Surly asked, which Buddy nodded in agreement with him._

_“It’s because people calls us freaks…” Carrie admitted sadly, which made everyone depressed to hear._

_“She’s right. Back at the orphanage, it was like a nightmare that will never end. We were born with this, and sometimes, I think of it as a curse, no matter what.” Alex added, causing Surly and Andie frown to hear. “At first, I thought using and showing this ability to everyone to make friends, but that was opposite, everyone just called us freaks and taunted us about our family.”_

_“Why are you orphans in the first place?” Andie asked, causing Alex to darkened his face. “But if it’s personal, I’m sorry if I asked.”_

_“No no no, it’s okay Miss..um…”_

_“Andie, my name is Andie.” Andie told him her name. Alex nodded and said “Okay, but anyway, my parents left me when I was five and when Carrie was a baby.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t know what they’re like, but maybe someday, we can see them.” Carrie said, smiling happily, and making the crowd go ‘Ahh’._

_“Maybe you will, kid.” Surly nodded in agreement and added it with a smile. “I know you will.”_

_“Thank you...I don’t think I got your name.” Carrie said, sweat-dropping._

_“The names Surly, and this is my pal Buddy. He doesn’t talk much, but he’s a nice guy.” Surly introduced himself and Buddy, who waved happily and ran towards Carrie. Carrie smiled happily as she gently picked  him and up and petted him._

_“Hi Buddy, my name is Carrie, and this is my big brother, Alex.” Carrie introduced herself and Alex to them. Buddy waved to her, which made both the siblings feel relax._

_“So what are you doing here instead of being here in the orphanage?” Surly asked. “Because I can tell from those clothing that you two are from the orphanage since I know every part of the city.” Alex was surprised to hear that Surly knows every part of Oakton City, but answered his question with a sad smile._

**[ Heartless Journey - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J_ZMtok5MI) **

_“Yesterday, a bully of ours name Candice made fun of us and told us an excuse on why my parents abandoned. I even picked a fight and scared her.” Alex admitted sadly, which made both Surly and Andie feel bad for him and his little sister. “I got tired of people calling me freak and I didn’t want my sister to suffer there, so we managed to escape the orphanage and left, and tried to find a home, but nobody wants us…” Surly looked down in depression, he understands that feeling._

_“I know how you feel.” Surly said, much to Alex’s surprise, but he decided not to go further into detail with him._

_“Yeah, but we don’t have anywhere to sleep.” Carrie added. Andie bit her lips and began thinking for a while. She barely know these humans and yet she understands how they feel, what they’re like, and how lonely they must feel. She then smiled softly towards the human and said “Well if you like, you can stay here with us.” This caused everyone, including Alex and Carrie, to be shock._

_“R-really?! Are you sure?” Alex asked._

**[ Beautiful Lie - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rdSYNKNagU) **

_“Of course, I don’t want you two to suffer, so maybe you two could stay here and we can try to help you find a good and perfect human family.” Andie said, smiling towards the two. Alex and Carrie blinked and looked at each other, before smiling happily._

_"Thank you Miss Andie!” Carrie said, smiling towards the red squirrel._

_“Anytime!” Andie nodded._

_“Hey Andie, are you sure you know what we’re doing?” Surly asked, raising a brow._

_“Of course Surly, I don’t want them to feel lonely, besides, I know we can help find them a human family, for sure.” Andie replied. Surly began thinking for a while before smiling to himself._

_“Okay, I’ll take your idea, besides, how hard can it be to raise a human family?” Surly shrugged. Mole was about to retort, which Surly noticed as he said “Be quiet!”_

_“Fine, I was just stating my opinion…” Mole muttered, rolling his eyes. Alex and Carrie overheard their conversation and smiled happily at each other, hearing how much they believe in them. Everyone soon began bombarding them with many questions, and boy, it’ll take a while._

_**Flashback Ended** _

* * *

**[ La Pace - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1AHEIemsg0) **

“Wow, that was a nice story!” Ash exclaimed happily.  
  
“Pika Pika!” Pikachu agreed with a nod.  
  
“That was really nice of you to let them stay, you guys.” Brock complimented our park family, causing them to blush.  
  
“H-hey, you don’t think we would do that to a bunch of human kids, right?” Surly said, rubbing his head bashfully.  
  
“Yeah, and they’re fun hanging out!” Jimmy added as he ruffled my sister’s hair, not that she mind.  
  
“Mm-hmm! It was nice for them living with us, well, for three years. But here we are, in a journey with you all.” Jamie said, finishing eating her rice ball. “I wonder how everyone is doing back at the park?”

“I’m sure Mr. Feng is handling things back there, Jamie.” Andie replied with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, I hope Frankie is doing well with the pups, I kinda miss them.” Precious added.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m sure we’ll see them again someday.” Dawn said before adding “No need to worried.”  
  
“And that’s what we should be worrying.” Mole said, letting out a sigh after finish eating his sandwich. “But then again, I did enjoy eating that sandwich.” Buddy nodded in agreement and gave off a big grin, causing me to chuckle.  
  
“So what happened next?” Ash asked, causing me to smile softly.  
  
“I think it’s best if we told you next time.” I replied, much to Ash’s disappointment.  
  
“Ahh, but I want to know more!” Ash complained.  
  
“Huh, he kinda whines more than Carrie.” Johnny snickered.  
  
“Hey!” Carrie said, playfully glaring at her adoptive uncle before laughing alongside with the Bruisers.

“Well, now that hit the spot.” Surly said, rubbing his tummy. “So let’s continue our way towards the next town.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Dawn nodded as we got up from our chairs and pack everything up, clean the dishes, with help from Precious, of course, and finally, we put away the table, which was stuffed inside of Brock’s backpack. Everyone returned their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, all except for Chimchar, Shaymin, and Pikachu.  
  
“Hey Ash, why doesn’t Pikachu go back to its Pokeball?” Mole asked curiously.  
  
“Oh, you see, Pikachu hates going inside of its Pokeball, so I let him outside all the time.” Ash replied with a smile.  
  
“Pikachu!” Pikachu nodded.  
  
“And I see you didn’t want to put both Chimchar and Shaymin into your Pokeballs, Alex.” Brock said, noticing that I hadn’t put them in.  
  
“Nah, I thought that maybe they deserve some outside. Besides, Shaymin doesn’t like going into a Pokeball at all.” I shrugged.  
  
“You know, it’s kinda nice for you to do so, I just hope my Piplup will do alright.” Dawn said, taking out Piplup’s Pokeball.

“Hey, I know you and Piplup will be awesome friends!” Carrie exclaimed with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dawn smiled back at my little sister. You know, maybe I did made the right choice to travel with them. I finally got a chance to befriend some humans instead of being ignore nor get hurt by them. I guess...maybe some of humanity can understand. Suddenly, my ears started to pick up some sound.  
  
“Hey, did you guys hear that?” I asked, looking around the route.  
  
“So I guess I wasn’t the only one, huh?” Surly asked, which I nodded silently.  
  
“Hear what?” Ash asked. As if in cue to answer his question, a Pokemon appeared out of the bushes. It was a brown bunny-like creature with cute ears and its bottom of its body and feet, and also some yellow fluffy fur on the tips of both of its ears.  
  
“Hey isn’t that…”  
  
“It’s a Buneary!” Dawn exclaimed happily as she took out a Pokeball. “I always wanted to catch it!” This caused me to frown a little, I understand if Pokemon have to battle, but I rather talk to it rather than fighting Buneary.  
  
“Well, you should catch it then, Dawn.” Brock offered. With no hesitation, Dawn nodded and summoned Piplup.  
  
“Piplup, let’s go!” Piplup came out of its Pokeball and stood in its battle stance.  
  
“Yay, good luck Dawn!” Carrie cheered for her.  
  
“Do you think she’ll be able to catch that Buneary?” Andie asked in concern.  
  
“Only one way to find out.” Surly replied, crossing his arms with a serious look on his face. I just continued to look at the battle with a worried expression. I just don’t like fighting or battling with Pokemon.  
  
“Shaymin…” Shaymin muttered in worried. I guess I’m not the only one, huh?  
  
“Chimchar?” Chimchar looked at us in confusion, wondering what’s up? They’ll see what’s up.  
  
“Now Piplup, go!” Dawn commanded. Piplup charged Buneary as the battle began.  
  
 ** _It seems that we got to know a little more about Alex and Carrie, but more questions rises. What is the torture Alex mention that he and his family went through? Why does he think of his ability as a curse? Will Dawn be able to capture the Wild Buneary? Find out next time on The Nut Job: Diamond and Pearl._**

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long, I was really busy and such with the other fanfics, so until then, bye-onara!_ **


End file.
